Ice Age 5: Camino hacia el reinado
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Esta es una secuela de "Ice Age 4: Mi propia versión" y "La vida de una Metroide si no las has leído por favor léelas primero. Esto es lo que creo que debería pasar después de Ice Age 4. Perdonen el mal resumen. Shira x Diego La imagen de portada es Hela
1. Conozcan a mis OC

_**Bueno he aquí la historia que les había prometido. Esta historia se sitúa 14 años después de lo de paso en Ice Age 4. Esta es la secuela de Ice Age 4: Mi propia versión y La vida de una Metroide. Si no las has leído por favor léelas primero para que puedas entender mejor la historia. Por cierto este primer capitulo solo describiré a los personajes en el siguiente empezara la historia.**_

**_Empecemos_**_**! **_

* * *

_**Describiendo a los personajes.**_

_Nombre: Rosalie Bennett_

_Apodo: Rose o Ro _

_Sexo: Femenino _

_Familiares: Shira Bennett White (madre)/ Diego Bennett (padre)/ Ada (hermana)/ Alex (hermano)/ Sheik (hermano) _

_Edad:_ _13 _

_Color de cabello: Rubio_

_Ojos: Miel_

_Poderes: Velocidad y puede comunicarse con los animales._

_Características especiales: Es la mas rápida de su familia y puede aguantar el peso del martillo de su madre._

* * *

_Nombre: Sheik Bennett_

_Apodo: Ninguno._

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Familiares: Shira Bennett White (madre)/ Diego Bennett (padre)/ Ada (hermana)/ Alex (hermano gemelo)/ Rosalie (hermana)_

_Edad: 11_

_Color de cabello: Negro_

_Ojos: Azules_

_Poderes: controlar a su victima con la mirada y crear ilusiones ópticas._

_Características especiales: Es demasiado tranquilo y ha creado una gran amistad con su hermana Ada._

* * *

_Nombre: Alex Bennett_

_Apodo: Ale _

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Familiares: Shira Bennett White (madre)/ Diego Bennett (padre)/ Ada (hermana)/ Sheik (hermano gemelo)/ Rosalie (hermana)_

_Edad: 11_

_Color de cabello: Negro_

_Ojos: Azules_

_Poderes: Detener el tiempo y crear escudos de su propia energía._

_Características especiales: El es un poco mas energético que su hermano y le encanta oír historias sobre las aventuras de sus tíos. Usualmente estas historias se las cuenta su prima Tina, pero el prefiere que se las cuente Rosalie._

* * *

_Nombre: Connor Bennett _

_Apodo: Conny _

_Sexo: Femenino_

___Familiares: Shira Bennett White (madre)/ Diego Bennett (padre)/ Alex (hermano)/ Sheik (hermano gemelo)/ Rosalie (hermana)_

___Edad: 10_

___Color de cabello: Rubio con varios mechones negros_

___Ojos: Verdes, Rojos o Dorados_

___Poderes: __Controlar los elementos naturales como fuego, viento, tierra y agua, también puede dar descargas eléctricas._

_Características______: Sus ojos se tornan de diferente color dependiendo su estado de animo, pero sus ojos normales son verdes._

* * *

_Nombre: Meleena White_

_Apodo: Meel_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Familiares: Jasper Ashton White (padre)/ Jade Mirari White (madre)/ Shira Bennett (hermana)/ Hannah Misrec (hija)/ Kitana Misrec (hija)/ Johan Misrec (esposo) _

_Edad: 105_

_Color de cabello: Blanco _

_Ojos: Dorados_

___Poderes: Invisibilidad_

_Características__: Fue una esclava junto con su esposo Johan desde que tienen 8 años._

* * *

_Nombre: Johan Misrec_

_Apodo: Ninguno_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Familiares: __Hannah Misrec (hija)/ Kitana (hija)/ Meleena White (esposa)_

_Edad: 105 _

_Color de cabello: Castaño_

_Ojos: Grises_

_Poderes: Ningunos_

_Características__: Es el único de su clan que no desarrollo sus poderes_

* * *

_Nombre: Kitana Misrec_

_Apodo: Kit _

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Familiares: Ninguno__  
_

_Edad: 13_

_Color de cabello: Castaño_

_Ojos: Grises_

_Poderes: Ninguno_

_Características__: Es la hija adoptiva de Johan y Meleena. Le tiene un gran odio a su hermana Hannah_

* * *

_Nombre: Hannah Misrec _

_Apodo: Annie_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Familiares: Ninguno__  
_

_Edad: 13_

_Color de cabello: Gris _

_Ojos: Negros_

_Poderes: Ninguno _

_Características__: Hija adoptiva. Tambien siente odio hacia Kitana. Es una gran guerrera._

* * *

_Nombre: Mixan Mesin _

_Apodo: Mix _

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Familiares: Thomas (hermano)/ Sigyn (Hijo) _

_Edad: 109_

_Color de cabello: Castaño claro _

_Ojos: Gris Azulado_

_Poderes: Su cuerpo produce luz y puede curar a los enfermos y heridos_

_Características__: Fue la ultima persona que bebió de la cascada de la vida antes de que se secara. Se volvió loca cuando asesinaron a su esposo _

* * *

_Nombre: Thomas Mesin _

_Apodo: Skulled _

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Familiares: Mixan (hermana)/ Sigyn (sobrino)__  
_

_Edad: 107_

_Color de cabello: Castaño con negro_

_Ojos: Rojos_

_Poderes: Convertirse en lobo_

_Características__: Su hermana lo desterró del campamento de los bandidos al saber que el mato a su esposo. _

* * *

_Nombre: Sigyn Mesin_

_Apodo: Sig _

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Familiares: Mixan (madre)/ Thomas (tío) __  
_

_Edad: 14_

_Color de cabello: Castaño obscuro _

_Ojos: Morados_

_Poderes: Velocidad_

_Características__: Es el único que ha podido igualar la velocidad de Rosalie_


	2. Una Historia

_**Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo (oficial) de esta historia así que este primer capitulo contiene una pequeña historia. Para aclarar algo este capitulo se sitúa cuando Rosalie tenia 7 años, Sheik y Alex 5 y Connor 4 años. Así que empezaremos ahora! :'D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Una leyenda**_

Diego: (tomando a Rosalie en brazos) Niños, tienen que ir a dormir.

Rosalie: Pero papa, no tenemos sueño.

Shira: Niños, su padre tiene razón. Tienen que ir a dormir.

Connor: Solo nos iremos a dormir si mama nos cuenta una historia.

Alex: Si, Conny tiene razón, no nos iremos a dormir asta que mama nos cuente una historia.

Shira: Ok, niños, vayan a sus camas. Voy en un momento

Diego: (baja a Rosalie) Vayan. Buenas noches niños.

Sheik: Buenas noches, papa.

(los niños se retiran)

Diego: Es mejor que vayas con los niños. No van a dormir si no les cuentas una historia.

Shira: Tu ve a dormir. Yo voy con los niños.

Diego: Buenas noches, amor (les da un beso en la mejilla a Shira)

Shira: Hasta mañana, Diego.

Shira se retiro hacia la habitación de sus hijos donde la estaban esperando despierta. Los niños estaba sentados en el suelo jugando. Ellos al ver a su madre entrar se dirigieron rápido hacia sus camas y pusieron atención a su madre.

Shira: Veamos ¿Que historia les voy a contar hoy?... ya se. Cada uno, digan una palabra. Rose tu empiezas.

Rosalie: Princesa

Shira: Muy bien. Sheik y Alex ¿Que dicen?

Sheik: Palacio

Alex: Subterráneo

Shira: Ok, ¿Conny que hay de ti?

Connor: Pues, trono.

Shira: Muy bien ya tengo una historia para ustedes. Hace tiempo en El Reino Subterráneo había una princesa que soñaba con el mundo exterior. Soñaba con la brisa suave, y el cielo azul. Un día burlando toda vigilancia la princesa escapo, una vez arriba la luz del sol la cegó y borro cualquier indicio del pasado. La princesa sufrió frió enfermedad y dolor y al pasar los años murió. Sin embargo su padre, El Rey la esperaría para que volviera al palacio y se sentara en el trono de acero para reclamar su lugar. Y el la esperaría hasta su ultimo aliento, tal vez hasta que el mundo dejara de girar.

Shira miro a sus hijos que ahora estaban profundamente dormidos, ella sonrió al ver esto y se retiro si hacer ruido. Entro a su habitación donde su esposo estaba leyendo un libro.

Shira: Creí que estabas dormido

Diego: (bajando su libro) Creíste mal ¿Como te fue con los niños?

Shira: Ya se durmieron.

Diego: Fue linda la historia que les contaste.

Shira: (acostándose en la cama) ¿Estabas oyendo?

Diego: Solo un poco. Cuando estabas embarazada de Rose decías que ibas a ser una pésima madre. Parece que no fue cierto.

Shira: Estaba preocupada, siempre me gustaron los niños pero nunca pensé como seria tener los míos.

Diego: Te amo...

Shira: No, yo te amo mas, blandengue.

_6 años después..._

Diego: ¡Niños, metan sus cosas al auto!

Rosalie: Aquí están las mías (sube sus maletas al auto)

Shira: Sheik, Alex ¿Vieron a Connor?

Sheik: No la hemos visto desde el desayuno.

Shira: Creo que ya se donde esta.

Shira se fue a el lago que estaba cerca de su hogar y sentada sobre el agua estaba Connor haciendo varias figuras con agua.

Shira: Conny, ven, ya nos vamos a Switch Cove

Connor: Voy mama, (se levanta del agua) ¿Vamos a visitar a nuestros tíos?

Shira: Si, apresúrate.

Connor empezó a caminar encima del agua hasta llegar a su madre. Las dos oyeron aullidos... aullidos de lobo

Connor: ¿Esos son lobos?

Shira: (da una mirada preocupada a su hija) Si, mejor vamos con tu padre.

Así las dos se dirigieron lejos de ahí. Subieron al auto y empezaron su trayecto hacia Switch Back Cove. Pero no contaban con que cuatro personas estuvieran viendo todo los que dijeron.

?: Miren, que linda familia va ahí.

?: Ahí van la familia Metroide ¿Que dicen si reclamamos lo que es nuestro por derecho?

?: ¡A la orden, Thom!

Thomas: Jane, basta de formalidades y disciplina, tenemos que ir por lo que mi linda hermanita me quito el derecho.

Sabbine: Jefe, yo tengo ganas de sangre.

Jane: Lo mismo digo

Thomas: Hoy mismo partiremos a Switch Back Cove, avísenle a todos. A partir de ahora iremos por lo que nos pertenece...Metro

* * *

_**Tan, Tan, Tan.** _**_Ya se que empezamos con un capitulo horrible, pero al menos lo hice pero me tarde como dos días y medio escribiendo esto. Nos vemos mi próximo capitulo._**

**_Bye :D_**


	3. Paseo por el bosque

_**Bueno aquí esta el maldito segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten :D Pero ya van a empezar los momentos tristes (demasiado tristes)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Paseo por el bosque**_

Después de 6 horas de conducir de Stuch Point a Switch Back Cove. Cuando llegaron Manny, Ellie, Sid, Tina (la hija adoptiva de Sid), Crash, Eddie, Alexandra (la novia de Crash) , Alice (La novia de Eddie), Louis y Morita los recibieron _**(Nota: Como esta historia es versión humana...Louis y Morita son novios!)**_

Rosalie, Sheik, Alex y Connor saludaron a sus primos y tíos, mientras ayudaban a sus padres a sacar sus maletas del auto. Después de eso Connor bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su madre, a su tía Ellie, a Morita y a Louis conversando en la cocina. Ella se escondió y empezó a escuchar la conversación

Shira: ¿Entonces cuando se van a casar?

Louis: Dentro de 5 meses.

Ellie: Aunque, Manny casi mata a Louis por pedirle "semejante" cosa, accedió.

Morita: Si, a la primera a la que le dijimos fue a mi mama, después de 2 semanas de estar pensando las palabras correctas y le dijimos a mi papa.

Shira: Me alegro por ustedes dos, muchas felicidades.

Ellie: Por fin mi hija se va a casar.

Louis: Lo que toda madre quiere para sus hijos.

Shira: Voy a ver a mis hijos.

Shira se retiro hacia las habitaciones de sus hijos y vio a Sheik y a Alex acostados en las literas que alguna vez fueron de Crash y Eddie, Alex que estaba en la parte de arriba estaba jugando Pokemón con su Game Boy mientras que Sheik estaba leyendo un libro "El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey"

Shira: Niños, su padre y yo vamos a salir al bosque a explorar. Volveremos en un rato.

Alex y Sheik: Si, mama.

Shira entro en la habitación de Rosalie y Connor y solo vio a Rosalie que se estaba en su computadora portátil jugando.

Shira: Ro, ¿Viste a Conny?

Rosalie: Esta en el ático.

Shira: Ok, tu padre y yo iremos al bosque, ¿Quieres venir?

Rosalie: No, ma. Yo me quedo

Ella cerro la puerta del cuarto de su hija y se dirigió al ático. Ahí encontró a Connor leyendo un gran libro con una piedra brillante color azul en el centro. Shira se acerco y vio que era el libro que ella pudo rescatar antes de que Metro fuera atacado.

Shira: Conny, ¿Que es estas leyendo?

Connor: (asombrada) ¡Este libro es impresionante! Habla de todo lo que paso en Metro, la mitología, la realeza y las batallas

Shira: Si quieres puedes tomarlo. Era uno de los libro que yo leía cuando era pequeña.

Connor volteo la pagina de su libro y vio paginas en blanco, en las cuales empezaron a aparecer ilustraciones y letras. Ella vio la imagen de varias personas con armas en las manos, la mayoría eran mujeres, pero en el frente había una mujer con un martillo en forma de águila. En la siguiente pagina aparecieron dibujos de unos lobos, águilas y 4 esclavos. Volvió a voltear la pagina y vio el dibujo de una muchacha sin vida tirada en el suelo, con una mujer y un hombre de rodillas llorando su muerte.

Connor: ¿Mama, que es esto? (señala al libro)

Shira: Yo...no lo se.

Connor: Que raro

Shira: Se me olvidaba, tu padre y yo iremos al bosque.

Connor: Si, mama.

Shira: (da un beso en la cabeza de su hija) Volveremos en un rato

* * *

_En el bosque..._

Diego: ¿Recuerdas las veces que estábamos vagando sin rumbo en el bosque, gatita?

Shira: Si, claro. Hace años que no me llamas gatita, y parece que me esta volviendo a molestar., blandengue.

Diego: ¿Enserio? Hace tiempo que no llamas blandengue.

Shira: ¿Tu por que crees?

Ellos oyeron un ruido detrás de unos arbustos, se oía como un gruñido. Los dos se acercaron y dos lobos saltaron encima de ellos, el mas grande salto sobre Shira y ese lobo se convirtió en humano, era Thomas el hermano de Mixan. Shira al verlo lo tiro al suelo, el se levanto y le lanzo 3 navajas que rozaron la mejilla derecha de Shira. Aprovechando la distracción Thomas corrió hacia Shira, la tomo del cuello y la levando mas de medio metro del suelo.

Shira: (tratando de respirar) Thomas... ¿Que...quieres...conmigo?

Thomas: Hola, Connor

Shira: ¿Que...que... quieres?

Thomas: Vine por lo que es mio y ya sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

Shira: Déjame ... en paz.

Thomas: Dame el libro y tu espada

Shira: Vete al diablo... yo...no los tengo. Los tiene Meleena

Thomas: ¿Y donde esta la perra de tu hermana?

Shira: No...lo se... la capturaron.

Thomas: Ok, entonces no me sirves. (avienta a Shira junto a Diego) Sabbine, vayámonos.

El lobo que estaba encima de Diego se quito y se fue al lado de Thomas. Shira se limpio la mejilla con el puño y ayudo a levantarse a Diego. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa y vieron a Rosalie y a Sheik corriendo, aunque apenas podían ver a Rosalie ya que era muy rápida. Sheik se acerco a ellos cansado.

Sheik: Papa, ¿Mañana a que lugar vamos a ir?

Diego: Vamos a ir a la playa

Sheik: ¿En serio? (voltea a ver a su madre) ¿Mama que te paso en la mejilla?

Shira: (mintiendo) Me caí y me golpe con una piedra filosa.

* * *

_En la noche..._

Diego y Shira estaban dormidos en su cama, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Era Alex, el se acerco a su padre y trato de despertarlo.

Alex: (sacudiendo a Diego) Papa, papa, despierta.

Diego: ¿Que quieres Alex?

Shira: ¿Amor, que necesitas son las 2:30 a.m?

Alex: No puedo dormir.

Shira: (se incorpora de modo que quede sentada) ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Alex: No, es que no me acostumbro al cambio de horario

Diego: No importa, duérmete con nosotros.

Sheik se subió a la cama de sus padres de modo que el quedara en medio. Y abrazo a su madre.

Sheik: ¿Mama, ayer oíste a los lobos?

Shira: Si, los oí

Sheik: ¿Son malos?

Shira: No lo se

Sheik: ¿Que hora seria en nuestra casa?

Shira: Mas o menos como las 5:00 a.m. Si no puedes dormir solo cierra los ojos y piensa en algo lindo.

Sheik cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido...

* * *

_**Tan,tan,tan así termina el capitulo. Garantizo que el próximo capitulo te hará llorar. Nos vemos! :'D**_


	4. ¿ Separados?

_**Hola a todo el mundo! :D Hoy estoy muy feliz ya que me termine "Sillent Hill: Downpour" aunque ayer en la tarde me lo compre y no dormí hasta las 3:00 por terminarlo. Y lo termine. Sin mas les voy a dar una advertencia: Vas a llorar en este capitulo. En varios de los capitulo de esta historia voy a poner canciones para mejores efectos y todo eso: La canción de este capitulo es... "Broken-Seether Ft. Amy Lee " watch?v=hPC2Fp7IT7o esta el Link aquí para que oigas la **_**_canción_**

* * *

_**Capitulo: ¿Separados...para siempre?**_

_En la playa..._

En ese momento todos estaban felices de la vida. Rosalie, Connor, Sheik, Tina y Alex estaban compitiendo para ver quien era el mas rápido. A pesar de Rose era muy rápida su rapidez no funcionaba del todo nadando y así quedaron en empate Sheik y Connor. Diego, Manny y Sid estaban sentados platicando de sus cosas. Alice, Alexandra, Crash, Eddie, Louis y Morita estaban hablando de cosas de adolescentes. Y Ellie y Shira estaban hablando de temas al azar. Después de un pequeño rato todos se juntaron en un circulo y comenzaron a cantar "We Are Family". Cuando terminaron de cantar una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo la isla, era como si estuviera apunto de iniciar un tornado. El cielo de repente cambio de su color naranja-morado-rosa-azul a un tono gris. La marea comenzó a subir... demasiado.

Rosalie: Conny, ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

Connor: No... no me mires a mi

El suelo se movió un poco y antes de que se dieran cuenta una gran ola... muy grande. Los arrastro a todos. Era un Tsunami. Shira salio a flote después de luchar contra la fuerza de la ola y vio a Alex tomado de una palmera. Ella nado hacia el, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a el, algo la anclo y empezó a hundirse. Shira trato de luchar para zafarse de lo que la retenía pero fue inútil, ella solo se lastimo a si misma cortándose el tobillo con lo que la anclaba. Después de unos segundos ella logro zafarse cortándose mas la pierna. Ella salio a superficie a tomar aire. Ella nado hasta donde se encontraba su hijo y le tomo la mano. Alex estaba asustado tenia lagrima en los ojos. Shira se aferro a la palmera junto con su hijo. Esperando lo que el destino les deparara.

* * *

_Con Diego..._

Diego salio a la superficie tosiendo el agua que había invadido su cuerpo. El se aferro a una superficie de hielo flotante. No veía ninguna señal de alguna persona que siguiera con vida el solo agacho la cabeza un poco cansado, cuando sintió mas peso sobre la plataforma de hielo. Eran Connor y Tina las que se sujetaban de la plataforma. Diego se acerco a su hija y a su sobrina adoptiva y les dio un abrazo protector. Pensó que ese era el fin, pero con tan solo ver el rostro de Connor supo que todavía había esperanza de encontrar a los miembros restantes de su familia.

Después de unas horas la marea empezó a bajar. Diego miro a sus acompañantes que estaban adormiladas. El las sacudió suavemente para darles la señal de que debían continuar. Las dos niñas se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia donde sus pies las dirigían.

* * *

Con Rosalie...

Rosalie levanto unas pequeñas estructuras de madera que estaban encima de ella. Ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que oyó gritos de una persona que pedía ayuda. Eran gritos de chico, Rose tenia la esperanza que fuera alguno de sus hermanos, a si que se acerco hacia donde venían los pedidos de ayuda. Ella se agacho y vio que quienes pedían ayuda para salir eran Sheik y Crash. Ella ayudo primero a Crash a salir, después le tendió una mano a Sheik para que pudiera salir. Cuando ella ayudaba a su hermano menor varias de las estructuras de madera que estaban encima de Sheik se movían, haciendo que el niño gimiera de dolor. Después de 3 minutos con la ayuda de Crash, Sheik logro salir. Los tres caminaron durante varias horas, sin decir ni una sola palabra. El silencio se rompió cuando el trió oyó el lloriqueo de alguna persona cercana. Ellos no dudaron en ayudar, se acercaron y vieron a Alexandra temblando de frió. Crash ayudo a su novia a caminar, ya que ella se había torcido el tobillo.

* * *

_Con Morita..._

Morita camino después de un rato. Se encontró con su padre. Los dos se abrazaron y siguieron buscando sobrevivientes, pero no encontraron nada... solo destrucción absoluta.

* * *

_Con Ellie... _

Ellie bajo de un árbol, rato después de que la marea bajo. Ella oyó gritos que llamaban varios nombres de sus conocidos. Ella se abrió paso entre los escombros y vio a Louis sujetándose su brazo sangrante, pero no era una herida de la cual preocuparse. El la vio y suspiro con alivio y se dejo caer de rodillas de los cansado que estaba. Ellie le ayudo a levantarse y a vendarse el brazo. Los dos fueron a encontrar refugio.

* * *

_Con Sid..._

Sid buscaba a una voz de auxilio, llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola Cuando la encontró vio que era Alice el no dudo en ayudarla. Alice tenia varios rasguños muy pequeños en absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Después de una hora y media encontraron a Eddie. Alice corrió hasta su novio los abrazo y lo beso tan apasionadamente que libero su miedo, su ira y su amor en ese beso. _**(Sid es Forever Alone) **__  
_

* * *

_En la noche con Shira y Alex..._

Shira y su hijo caminaron por horas sin rumbo. Después de caminar se detuvieron a descansar. El lugar estaba lleno de niebla, poco a poco se fue aclarando, era una aldea muy, muy vieja hecha cenizas. Alex recorrió una parte de aquella aldea con el miedo de alejarse de su madre. Después de 5 minutos de recorrer la aldea, Alex encontró una casa lo suficientemente resistente para que los dos se quedaran ahí.

Alex: (corriendo hacia Shira) Mama, encontré una casa lo suficientemente fuerte para que nos quedemos ahí por esta noche._  
_

Shira: Vamos, tenemos que dormir.

Alex asintió y guió a su madre hacia la casa. En la casa había una cama rota, pero al menos se podía dormir en ella, Alex se acostó en la cama y al poco tiempo se quedo dormido. Shira movió a su hijo al lado contrario de la cama con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara y después ella se acostó y cerro los ojos.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí, si se que me tarde en escribirlo (tres días mas o menos) El próximo capitulo tendrá viejos amigos de Shira pero todavía tendrán a unos amigos que tienen que ayudarles al máximo De una vez les aviso que estoy trabajando en una historia y ya tengo guardados los primeros 3 capitulo pero lo mas probable es que los suba al final de esta historia, pero de todos modos les avisare si planeo subirlos antes. Adiós :'D**  
_


	5. Aliada poderosa

_**Hola de nuevo perdonen si me tarde mucho en escribir, pero borre accidentalmente el capitulo y lo quise tratar de recuperar pero no se pudo así que comencemos con el capitulo :3**_

* * *

_**Capitulo: Una importante Aliada en la guerra**_

Diego, Manny, Morita,Tina, Ellie, Louis, Sid, Alexandra, Alice, Crash, Eddie, Rose, Alex, Sheik, Connor y Shira despertaron separados en habitaciones blancas. Todos se despertaron asustados ya que sus acompañantes no estaban junto con ellos. a Diego, Shira y Manny casi les da un paro cardíaco al no ver a sus hijos junto con ellos. Las habitaciones no tenían ventanas, solo dos puertas, una cama, y una silla con ropa y armas. "_Deja Vu" _ pensó Shira, ella se levanto de la cama y se dirigió directo hacia la silla. En la silla había una gabardina café que llegaba hasta su tobillo, una blusa de encaje blanco, un pantalón corto color guinda, una falda verde, unas botas que llegaban mas altas que las rodillas y unos guantes sin dedos, y como armas una daga y un abanico con la orilla filosa. Ellie, Alexandra, Alice, Rosalie y Connor tenían ropa similares. Tenían una blusa de manga larga y un pantalón negro y botas hasta las rodillas y sus armas eran unas espadas con poco filo.

Los chicos también tenían ropa similar: tenían una camisa blanca, un pantalón café y sus armas eran muy raras no como algunas que hubieran visto alguna vez, pero eran guantes que tenían oculta una navaja _**(lo se soy mala describiendo vestimenta)** _

Todos trataron de abrir una de las dos puertas pero una estaba cerrada con llave, se dirigieron a la otra y estaba abierta, conducía a un pasillo blanco sin ventanas, solo una puerta hasta el final del corredor. Shira fue la primera en llegar hasta la puerta, ella se encontró en una sala circular con 16 puertas contando de la cual ella había salido. Sentada en un sillón negro había una chica con un vestido amarillo y una capa color gris. Shira se quedo boquiabierta al saber quien era...

Shira: ¿Mixan?

Mixan: Ha sido un largo, largo tiempo...su majestad.

Shira: ¿Y mi hijo?

Mixan: ¿El niño que te acompañaba? Oímos sobre el Tsunami y encontramos sobrevivientes, te encontramos a ti y a 15 personas mas... y ya deban estar por entrar.

Mixan acertó, efectivamente todos entraron al mismo tiempo. Mixan sonrió ante su predicción, ella desde muy pequeña había sido muy precisa en todo. Todos al ver a sus respectivas familias corrieron, se abrazaron y lloraron al verse todos reunidos. Después de sus demostraciones de amor, se oyeron gritos de alegría que venían fuera de la habitación. Mixan se asomo a la ventana y sonrió.

Mixan: Tenemos compañía. (voltea a ver a todos) Perdonen mis modales. Mi nombre es Mixan Mesin y están en el Campamento de los Bandidos. Necesito hablar con Diego y Shira. Mientras los demás pueden explorar la aldea.

Diego se quedo sorprendido de la mención de su nombre. Mixan apunto hacia la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

Mixan: Los demás pueden salir a explorar. Aquí pueden estar seguros.

Shira se acerco a Ellie y le susurro algo en el oído, ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta, lo mismo hicieron todos, dejando solo a Diego, a Shira y a Mixan en la habitación. Mixan suspiro y se dirigió a un librero y tomo un libro negro con una piedra morada en el centro (similar al que Shira le dio a Connor) y lo abrió en la mesa que había en el centro. Diego y Shira se acercaron a la mesa y vieron el libro. En el libro habían paginas en blanco que se empezaron a llenar con dibujos los mismos dibujos.

Mixan: Shira, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que no vimos. Has cambiado mucho y supongo que el debe ser tu esposo.

Shira: Si, encontré...

Mixan camino hacia Diego y toco sus manos ella le dio una mirada sorprendida a Shira.

Mixan: Primera vez que veo que alguien es mas fuerte que tu. Pero tu rompiste las reglas al casarte y engendrar hijos mortales.

Diego: Esas leyes se rompieron hace años.

Shira: Las rompió mi padre, yo no.

Mixan: Esta pequeña parte del mundo esta al borde de la destrucción. La cosa que los ataco en el bosque fue una primera llamada...hay que detener los planes de Thomas antes de que encuentre el libro...o la espada y el martillo.

Diego: Thomas quiere una guerra...pero ¿Cuales son sus motivos?

Mixan: (se pone una mano el la barbilla y otra en la cintura) El una vez dijo que una mujer era muy torpe para dirigir un reino, y que un hombre podría ser mejor gobernante, el quiere a Metro.

Shira: Y si nos descuidamos lo tendrá.

Mixan: (voltea una pagina del libro) Lo que se acaba de mostrar en el libro es una predicción, todo lo que ha de aparecer aquí pasara, (señala el dibujo de la chica tirada en el suelo con dos personas llorando su muerte) ¿Hay alguien que les recuerde a esta chica?

Shira: Es... (voltea a ver a Diego)

Diego y Shira: Rosalie

Mixan: Si, y esto es inevitable. Si no llevan a sus hijos a la guerra, no mataran a Rosalie pero mataran a la mayoría. El libro tiene un futuro escrito...pero no un final, se va mostrando de acuerdo a lo que elijan. Y sobre Rose, tenemos una segunda oportunidad de que viva, yo tengo el don de sanar a los heridos. Mi pueblo estará de su lado si es que ustedes deciden pelear, pero todavía somos muy pocos ¿Hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar?

Diego: Buck.

Shira: Los mercenarios, los gitanos, los esclavos, mis hermanos y los piratas.

Diego: ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos?

Mixan: La obscuridad se expande rápido, tal vez una semana o dos. ¿Con quien empezaran?

Shira: Iremos por separado, Diego ira por Buck y yo iré por los esclavos.

Mixan: Pueden salir ahora si es que lo desean o pueden descansar y quedarse por la noche.

Diego: Nos quedaremos, saldremos en la mañana.

Mixan: Como deseen mis majestades.

* * *

_Mientras con Rose, Ale, Sheik y Conny..._

Los 4 hermanos se acercaron a una multitud que estaba gritando de alegría. Ellos estaban curiosos por saber por que la gente estaba tan feliz. Vieron que varias personas entraban gritando "¡Victoria!" Rosalie se acerco a una persona a preguntarle por que estaban tan felices.

Rosalie: Disculpe ¿Por que las personas están celebrando la llegada de todos ellos?

Sunk: (voltea a ver a Rosalie) Es que regresaron de una guerra y llegaron con bien.

Rosalie: ¿Y quien es el chico que va al frente?

Sunk: Es el príncipe Sigyn Mesin, tiene mas o menos tu edad.

Rosalie: Gracias... Disculpa ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Sunk: Sunk Smoker, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme.

Rosalie: Gracias, Sunk...por cierto. Mi nombre es Rosalie pero me puedes decir Rose.

Sunk se volvió en la dirección en la cual las personas se habían dispersado. Rosalie todavía veía al príncipe que se sentó en una roca, el príncipe levanto la vista para ver a Rosalie viéndolo el se levanto de la roca y se dirigió hacia ella.

Sigyn: Hola, No te había visto por aquí ¿Eres nueva?

Rosalie: Bueno, en realidad solo estoy de paso, fui una de las sobrevivientes al "accidente"

Sigyn: Si, oí sobre el Tsunami, yo estaba en guerra mientras pasaba eso... soy Sigyn Mesin, hijo de Mixan Mesin y Junk Tosgreg.

Rosalie: Rosalie Bennett o Rose o Ro. Hija de Diego Bennett y Shira White

Sigyn: Bueno, Rose bienvenida seas al campamento (besa la mano de Rosalie) Espero que todo sea de tu agrado.

Rosalie: (risa nerviosa) Gracias.

Sigyn: Tengo que irme, espero verte en otra oportunidad.

Sigyn se retiro y los hermanos de Rose aparecieron desde atrás y se burlaron de ella.

Connor: ¿Te estuviste consiguiendo novio mientras nosotros estábamos solos, hermanita?

Rose: No es mi novio y probablemente nunca lo sera.

Alex: Si... como digas "bella dama" (risa)

Sheik: Chicos ¿Vamos al campo de tiro?

Rose: Ya rugiste, hermanito

Los 4 niños se dirigieron hacia el campo de tiro y empezaron a disparar sus armas hacia los blancos. Diego y Shira estaban detrás de ellos en silencio viendo como tiraban a los blancos. Shira saco su abanico y lo abrió y Diego le dio una mirada de aprobación y ella lo lanzo hacia un blanco libre cortándolo por la mitad y el abanico regreso a las manos de Shira. Los niños miraron a su madre sorprendidos.

Diego: Tienen que ir a dormir. Mañana sera un día muy largo y muy ocupado.

Sheik: ¿Como mi mama pudo hacer eso?

Shira: Olvidas que fui guerrera, mercenaria, gitana, asesina, bandida, pirata y ahora madre de 4 hijos a quienes amo con toda el alma.

Sheik: Había olvidado eso.

Connor: Papa, Rose conoció a un chico.

Diego: (carga a Connor) ¿Enserio?

Rosalie: No hay nada importante entre nosotros solo platicamos unos minutos.

Sheik: Si, como no... "Espero que seas bienvenida mi bella Dama" (risa)

Rosalie: Cállate Sheik.

Sheik: Obliga-me, (saca la lengua)

Rose: (saca la lengua)

Shira: Ya no peleen, ahora tienen que descansar.

* * *

_**Bueno así termina mi capitulo yei! **_

**_Adiós_**_** :D**_


	6. Los esclavos y un viejo amigo

**_Aquí_**_** esta el capitulo de hoy. En estos capítulos van a empezar a salir los aliados para la guerra (pista) pero yo no sabia si quería poner a un grupo de aliados en cada capitulo o a todos los aliados en un mismo capitulo, así que los voy a poner a todos por separado. La canción de este capitulo es..."**__**Wishing you were somehow here again" watch?v=74S7EMUAKFs Nota: De ahora en adelante yo les diré a que hora van a salir las canciones para que las pongan para mejores efectos. **_Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capitulo: Los esclavos y el regreso de un viejo amigo.**_

Al día siguiente Diego y Shira se despertaron antes de que saliera el sol. Se pusieron la ropa que los sirvientes habían preparado para ellos, para Diego habían preparado una camisa gris, un pantalón negro, y una chaqueta café. Para Shira una blusa guinda de mangas largas transparentes, un pantalón negro y una capa igualmente negra. Shira entro a la habitación de Connor y la despertó, la niña se vistió y acompaño a su madre. Shira antes de salir con su hija dejo una nota para que nadie se preocupara por su paradero. Mixan estaba en las afueras de la fortaleza esperándolos con 2 águilas gigantes. Diego se despidió de Shira y su hija y se fue en la primera águila. Shira dio las gracias a Mixan, se despidió y se fue con la ultima águila.

Connor miro desconcertada a su madre, estaba muy diferente hoy, "_Nunca había visto a mi mama con el cabello totalmente recogido" _la niña pensó mientras miraba al águila. Connor miro hacia atrás para ver a su madre con la vista fija hacia delante.

Shira: ¿Que tienes, Conny?

Connor: Nada, solo no se por que me llevas a mi.

Shira: Es que tu te pareces a mi cuando yo tenia tu edad e iremos a ver a unas personas y te necesito a ti...solo a ti.

Connor se quedo en silencio un momento. Pero la voz de su madre tarareando la tranquilizo un poco.

Connor: ¿Te acuerdas de la letra de esa canción?

Shira: Si.

Connor: Cantarla, por favor.

_**(Escucha la canción ahora)**_

_You were once my one companion . . . you were all that mattered . . . You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered . . ._  
_Wishing you were somehow here again . . . Wishing you were somehow near . . . Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . ._  
_Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing that I never would . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . ._  
_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . ._  
_Too many years fighting back tears . . . Why can't the past just die . . .?_  
_Wishing you were somehow here again . . . knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . ._  
_No more memories, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me say goodbye_

* * *

_Con Diego..._

Diego encontró una entrada subterránea hacia el Mundo de los Dinosaurios. El sobrevoló un par de horas antes de ver a dos figuras saltando por los arboles, había una figura femenina y otra masculina "_Parece que a Buck no le fue mal" _El pensó. El águila empezó a decender justo cuando las figuras se detuvieron. Cuando llego al suelo las figuras fueron saliendo de las sombras. Primero apareció Buck, después una mujer pelirroja con un una flor en el cabello apareció.

Buck: Hola, amigo del mundo de arriba.

?: ¿Quien es el?

Buck: Es un amigo de la superficie. No has cambiado mucho los 20 y tantos años que no nos vimos.

Diego: (pasándose la mano por el cabello) Bueno, lo mismo contigo. ¿Es tu novia? (señala a la chica)

?: Esposa... prácticamente (se acerca a Diego y extiende la mano) soy Siraryh

Diego: (regresa el saludo) Diego Bennett.

Buck: ¿Para que viniste, amigo?

Diego: Necesito que subas.

Buck: ¿Para que?

Diego: Si se quedan aquí, lo que conocen no lo volverán a ver. Tienen que pelear.

Siraryh: Tenemos que ir...si queremos que todo se quede como esta.

Buck: ¿Cuando tendríamos que irnos?

Diego: Ahora mismo.

Diego miro al cielo y silbo muy fuerte. Después vino un águila. Buck y Siraryh subieron y fueron junto a Diego de regreso a la superficie

* * *

_Con Shira y Connor..._

Shira y Connor llegaron a una fortaleza de piedra. Las dos empezaron a caminar y vieron a un grupo de gente enfrente de un escenario. Después llego un hombre y empezó a hablar. Era una subasta de gente. Primero subieron dos niñas mas o menos de la edad de Rosalie.

Subastador: Kitana y Hannah Misrec. Empezamos con 10 monedas de oro.

Persona 1: Doy 30.

Subastador: Vendidas.

Shira se arrodillo ante su hija y le susurro.

Shira: Amor, ahorita tienes que usar tus poderes para alejar a la gente de los esclavos ¿me entiendes?

Connor: Si, mama.

Shira asintió, y volvió a mirar al subastador. Ella se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que el subastador dijo el nombre de otra mujer "Meleena White" La gente estaba dando su dinero. Shira saco su abanico y salto hacia el escenario (con la capa puesta) y mato al Subastador. Varios guardias se acercaron a Shira, Connor los detuvo empujándolos mu fuertemente con el viento. Las demás personas huyeron pero los esclavos se quedaron ahí inmóviles. Shira se quito la capa y se acerco a Meleena

Shira: Meleena, hace tanto que no nos vemos.

Meleena: ¿Quien es usted?

Shira: Mi nombre, es Shira White.

Meleena abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero ninguna palabra salio. Meel abrazo a su hermana y lloro en su hombro. Shira la retiro y vio a las dos niñas que fueron vendidas abrazando a un hombre. Johan se acerco y vio a Shira.

Shira: Metro esta al borde de la guerra. Tenemos que pelear. Quiero presentarte a alguien

Connor se acerco y Meleena se le quedo viendo con rabia. Después volvió a mirar a su hermana.

Meleena: (furiosa) ¡Como te atreves a engendrar a un niño mortal! ¡Va en contra de nuestras reglas!

Shira: Esas reglas se rompieron cuando nacimos. Mirari era una mortal.

Meleena: ¿Ah,si? Yo también quiero presentarte a mis HIJAS ADOPTIVAS. (las niñas se acercan) Estas soy Kitana y Hannah.

Kitana se desmayo, Shira toco su frente y supo que la niña tenia mucha fiebre. Shira silbo muy fuerte y dos águilas vinieron. Meleena, y Hannah subieron a la primera. Johan y Kitana estaban en la segunda. Shira y Connor se fueron en la ultima a todo prisa, la vida de una chica dependía que esa velocidad.

Después de una hora Diego y Shira llegaron al mismo con sus aliados. Shira fue corriendo hacia Mixan con Kitana en los brazos. Mixan llevo a la niña a una habitación y la acostó en la cama.

Mixan: Tiene mucha fiebre.

Meleena: ¿Que tan mal esta mi hija?

Mixan: En un momento lo sabremos. Mientras salgan de la habitación.

Meleena y Shira salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo. Sentados en la escalera de la entrada estaban Buck, Siraryh y Diego. El trió se levanto dando paso a las dos mujeres.

Buck: ¿Quienes son ellas?

Diego: (toma a Shira de la mano) Es mi esposa y su hermana.

Shira: Shira White.

Buck: ¿Y usted señorita?

Meleena: Meleena White

Buck: Mucho gusto. (acerca a Siraryh) Por cierto ella es mi esposa Siraryh

Meleena: Si me disculpan...tengo que hablar con Shira

Meleena se hizo invisible y jalo a Shira por el pelo arrastrándola a una parte donde nadie las oyera conversar.

Shira: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que haces eso?

Meleena: ¿Por que me trajiste?

Shira: Metro y la vida como la conocemos están a un paso de desaparecer.

Meleena: Cuantos aliados tienes hasta ahora.

Shira: Ustedes, Mixan y los bandidos, y Buck y Siraryh. Mañana iré por mis hermanos.

Meleena: ¿Hermanos?

Shira: Si, pasaron muchas cosas todos estos años, pertenezco a una orden de asesinos, soy una mercenaria, una bandida, una gitana, una pirata.

Meleena: Te falta Metroide...debemos encontrar a Jasper.

Shira: A el lo mato una flecha.

Meleena: Ve a la tumba de Mirari y ahí encontraras la verdad.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo de hoy, ahora a hacer tarea xD Nos vemos mi próximo capitulo :D **_


	7. Reencuentros y piratas

_**Hola, me inspire en este capitulo después de ver Titanic así que cualquier parecido con la película es mera coincidencia xD. Hoy saldrán unos invitados muy especiales. Unos OC y unas figuras históricas por supuesto. La canción de este capitulo es..." Piratas- Mago de Oz" **_

* * *

_**Reencuentros.**_

Shira: Si tu lo dices, iré.

Meleena: Y una cosa mas...la próxima vez...danos tiempo de empacar nuestras cosas.

Shira: La próxima.

Shira se retiro, solo Meleena sabia a donde iria, Diego estaba sentado en un tronco junto con todos y el vio a Shira irse, el le pidió a Mixan que cuidara un momento a los niños, y siguió a su esposa. Shira camino hacia un terreno baldío no muy lejos del campamento de los bandidos, en el terreno había una espada enterrada en la tierra acompañadas de rosas blancas y una nota. Shira se acerco a la nota y la leyó:

_A quien quiera que lea esto..._

_Necesito que encuentre a alguna de estas personas:_

_Shira White o Meleena White_

_Y si una de ellas esta leyendo esto, no descansare hasta encontrarlas, no me importa lo que tenga que pasar_

_las encontrare aunque me cueste la vida._

_Si Shira esta leyendo esto, _

_tu madre era una mortal. _

_Rompí__ las reglas, pero lo hice por amor. _

_Shira, tu hermana no puede estar en el trono ya que ella no es ni el 50% Metroide_

_así__ que te he elegido a ti como la monarca del imperio._

_Jasper Ashton White._

Shira dejo la nota donde la tomo, de pronto una figura la lanzo contra una piedra haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. Ella se levanto gimiendo de dolor y la figura la tomo de los brazos y la levanto, era un hombre. Shira no pudo ver su rostro ya que el hombre tenia una capa encima, pero su voz le pareció familiar.

?: ¿Quien eres tu, mocosa mugrienta?

Shira: Yo- yo- ¿Papa?

?: ¿A quien le llamas padre?

El hombre bajo a Shira, el era mucho mas alto que Shira, incluso mas alto que Diego _**(me inspire en Diego en forma humana como mi hermano mayor que mide 1.98 y yo mido 1.88 así que de ahí las ideas)** _Diego apareció de la nada y puso a Shira atrás de el. El hombre se quito la capa, era un hombre alto, fuerte, pelinegro, pero se notaba que ya era muy mayor.

Diego: (enojado...muy enojado) ¡Vuelve a tocar a mi esposa y te mato!

?: Tu niño bonito, no tienes que decirme que hacer, tu "esposa" estaba profanando la tumba de mi difunta _Dilagla (_que significa esposa en idioma Metroide)

Shira: ¿Tu Dilagla? ¿Jade Mirari White?

?: ¿Como sabes su nombre?

Shira se acomodo el cabello en su oreja derecha para dejar al descubierto sus 2 pendientes. El hombre se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos azules, el toco su rostro y sus tatuajes se empezaron a formar.

Jasper: ¿Shira?

Shira: Aquí estoy.

"_Soy invisible, soy invisible" _Pensó Diego. Jasper y Shira se abrazaron, después los dos se separaron y Jasper miro a Diego.

Jasper: ¿Tu fuiste quien cuido de mi hija estos años?

Diego: Se podría decir que si.

Jasper: Gracias. ¿Pero que paso todo este tiempo?

Shira: Créeme es una historia muy larga.

Diego: Shira, tenemos que volver al campamento.

Shira: Cierto, Jasp-Papa, tienes que venir con nosotros. No hay tiempo Mix te dirá todo sobre lo que tengas que saber.

Los tres se fueron corriendo al campamento, y Jasper vio a Meleena que estaba junto con Johan y Hannah. Meleena y Jasper se abrazaron y Meleena le explico lo que había pasado en los años que no estuvo, Shira también contó su versión de lo que le había pasado a ella durante ese tiempo hasta esos días. Alex se acerco a su padre y le dijo algo al oído lo cual hizo que los dos se rieran.

Jasper: ¿Es su hijo?

Shira: Si, dile tu nombre amor.

Alex se escondió detrás de su padre y su padre se le quedo viendo muy serio. El niño suspiro y dejo de esconderse.

Jasper: ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Alex: A-Alex

Jasper: ¿Y tienes mas hermanos?

Alex: Si, 3.

Shira: ¿Por cierto donde están?

Alex: Sheik esta con Conny en la biblioteca y Rose esta con su novio.

Diego: Ve a traerlos por favor.

Alex: Si, papa.

Alex se retiro y después trajo consigo a dos niñas y a un niño. A Jasper se le fueron presentados los 3 niños. Al oír el nombre de Connor pensó que era Sheik hasta que le explicaron por que el nombre. Los niños después de platicar con su llamado abuelo se retiraron a dormir, lo mismo paso con todos.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Diego y Shira despertaron aun mas temprano que el día anterior, les pidieron a sus 4 hijos que se vistieran, los niños salieron todavía un poco adormilados, cuando salieron vieron 3 águilas. Diego iba con Sheik en la primera, Shira con Connor en la segunda y en la ultima estaban Rose con Alex. Las águilas se dirigieron a mar abierto, después de horas y horas de sobrevolar el océano sin rumbo, escucharon música. _**(Pon la canción)** _La niebla que cubría la vista se despejo dejando a la vista el océano azul y en medio 3 barcos entrelazados. Shira reconoció uno pero los otros dos no los había visto antes. La música que oyeron hacia unos segundos se hizo mas fuerte hasta que oyeron voces cantantes.

_Con dos monedas y una copa de ron,_

_y el viento a toda vela._

_No hay lugar, ni sitio mejor, _

_que un océano de alcohol..._

_Con la Luna por capitán,_

_y la muerte por bandera._

_El horizonte es parte de ti, _

_y el Infierno mi país..._

_Las estrellas iluminaran el camino hacia otro mar._

_Soy un grumete que perdió el timón..._

_Por culpa de un amor..._

_Buscare contigo otro mar,_

_donde nadie nos pueda encontrar._

_Buscaremos otro puerto amor..._

_Donde encontrar calor..._

_Solo quiero ser tu capitán._

_Gobernar tu nave y conquistar._

_esa isla que hay dentro de ti, _

_aunque haya que morir._

_Mi tesoro,_

_tu corazón._

_Tus ojos son mis perlas._

_Tu sonrisa..mi maldición._

_Mi condena fue tu amor..._

_El Diablo es nuestro patrón, _

_las mujeres nuestra perdición._

_ Por mis venas solo corre Ron. _

_Sube a mi garfio, amor._

_Buscare contigo otro mar,_

_donde nadie nos pueda encontrar._

_Buscaremos otro puerto amor..._

_Donde encontrar calor..._

_Solo quiero ser tu capitán._

_Gobernar tu nave y conquistar._

_esa isla que hay dentro de ti, _

_aunque haya que morir._

Las águilas descendieron cuando termino la canción. Cuando Diego, Shira, Rose, Alex, Sheik y Connor bajaron de las águilas y las personas se quedaron viendo a Shira inmediatamente todos se inclinaron ante ella. Solo 5 personas no se inclinaron ante ella. Uno de los hombres que no se había inclinado ante ella subió a la parte superior del barco.

Silas: Tripulantes de mi barco, leyendas marítimas, las reinas del corazón de un pirata. Hoy conmemoramos 15 años de la coronación de La Reina de los Piratas y hoy la que reina y siempre reinara los océanos ha respondido a nuestro llamado y hoy nos acompaña. Vive Sa Majesté la Reine Shira White, légende océan éternel (Traducción: Viva su majestad, la reina Shira White, eterna leyenda del océano) ¿Hay algo que quiera decir, soeur? (Traducción: Hermanita)

Todos se levantaron de su reverencia como Raz fue a abrazar a Shira y a mujeres los miraban fijamente, una de pelo corto color naranja, como el de Diego y vestido verde con blanco que caía en cauda (cola) hasta la pantorrilla y otra de pelo largo castaño trenzado con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla y una espada atravesada en un cinturón. La castaña sonrió a la de pelo naranja y la chica asintió.

?: ¡Hagan sus apuestas señores! ¡Vamos a comprobar si Shira "Striker" White puede manejar un arma, un duelo entro yo y ella!

Shira: Miren quien decidió aparecer Mary Read "La inmortal" y Anne Bonny "La sirena"

Mary: ¿Acepta el duelo, su majestad?

Shira: ¡Muchachos, denme una espada!

Raz lanzo su espada a Shira y ella la tomo de la hoja sin cortarse, Mary saco su espada y se puso en posición de combate.

Silas: (susurra a Diego) Qui pensez-vous gagne? (¿Quien crees que gane?)

Diego: Certainement ... ma femme (Definitivamente... mi esposa)

Shira y Mary empezaron a pelear con sus espadas, la mayoría de las personas habían apostado a Shira. Shira ya había derribado a Mary y estaba a un punto de dar el golpe final, cuando una espada detuvo el golpe, Anne se había unido a la pelea ya no había esperanza para Shira...o al menos eso creían todos. Raz tratando de ayudar a su hermana sabiendo que ella no podía intervenir en el duelo ella saco una navaja y la lanzo a Shira. Ella la tomo bloqueando al mismo tiempo los dos ataques que hicieron sus rivales. Mary y Anne habían acorralado a Shira contra el poste, y estaban a punto de atacar. Shira apretó mas los puños y se armo de valor e hizo un rasguño en el muslo izquierdo de Anne lo cual hizo que ella cayera de rodillas y enterró su espada en el abdomen de Mary pero la espada choco con algo duro, sonó como el metal. Mary empezó a reír y Shira solo la miraba en estado de shock, Mary giro los ojos y pateo a Shira derribando la.

Mary: (ayuda a Shira a levantarse) Empate.

Shira: (se frota la frente quitándose el sudor) Hace años que no peleaba así.

Anne: Buen duelo. ¡Amigos, a tocar se ha dicho!

Shira: Anne, ¿Hay algún otro capitán aquí?

Anne: Si, esta Barba Blanca, Barba Negra, Barba Roja, Jack, Vane, y Bartholomew Roberts.

Shira: Llámalos necesito platicar con ellos.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, por que ya es bien noche y necesito dormir. Los deje en suspenso y siento que este capitulo fue muy corto pero bueno, ustedes dirán. En este capitulo y el siguiente puse a los piratas mas importantes de la historia de los piratas. No olviden comentar o poner en favoritos esta historia, necesito saber que me esta fallando o si les gusta como escribo o dense una vuelta por mi perfil y vean mis historias o agreguen a favoritos. Adiós :D**_


	8. El código Pirata tiene que ser respetado

_** Aquí esta mi capitulo de hoy, creo que ya casi no actualizare seguido por que tengo dos proyectos que valen la mitad de mi calificación y aparte me estoy cambiando de casa (de apartamento a casa) y voy a estar muy ocupada. Pero cambiando de tema en este capitulo Diego se va a retorcer de celos, :) *Risa malévola* y también Raz, en estos capitulo que vienen van a salir algunas de mis figuras históricas favoritas. Por cierto el idioma que habla Silas y de vez en cuando Diego es francés y la canción del día de hoy es *Redobles*... "Gaelic Storm- John Ryan's Polka" aquí les dejo el enlace watch?v=TY75Cd7QZZE **_

**_Empecemos_**_** :D **_

* * *

_**La orden de los Piratas y su código tienen que ser respetados**_

Anne: Enseguida, su majestad. (se retira)_**  
**_

Shira: Diego, tienes acompañarme en la reunión.

Diego: ¿Y los niños?

Guiño: Si quieren yo puedo cuidarlos.

Diego: Si, gracias.

Diego hizo un gesto a los niños y se los entrego a Guiño, Shira y Diego se retiraron a la habitación de mando donde estaban los capitanes mas famosos de todos los mares. El que era una leyenda entre todos los piratas presentes era Barba Blanca, su nombre original era James, el era un muchacho de muy corta edad cuando se convirtió en pirata, pero hasta esos días había conservado su juventud, parecía una persona de 20 años. En el centro de la habitación había un mapa gigantesco que ocupaba todo el espacio de la mesa todos los piratas voltearon a ver a Shira para ver si salia algo de su boca.

Shira: (suspiro) Necesito su ayuda. Mi ciudad de origen esta a un paso de ser atacada. Ustedes son unos recursos muy importantes de esta guerra.

Jack: ¿Nosotros por que?

Diego: Por que ya forman parte de esto.

Barba Roja: Los chiquillos tienen razón, somos parte de esto, sin Shira ahora no estaríamos aquí. Muchos estaríamos muertos o capturados. No se por que sea la guerra pero me uniré... hace ya varios años que no peleo en tierra.

Shira: Un paso mas ¿Alguien esta interesado?

Silas: Eres mi, _soeur_ (hermana) y no voy a _permettre_ (permitir) que te pase algo, yo y todos estamos _de votre côté_ (de tu lado)

Mary: ¿Que me darás si yo y mis hombres peleamos contigo?

Diego: ¿Cual es tu precio?

Mary: Un nuevo barco...Es broma yo solo quiero tener inmunidad sobre las tropas españolas.

Barba Negra: Nuestras cabezas han estado en precio desde hace décadas, y no creo que me encuentren en tus tierras. Quiero matar a alguien.

Anne: Yo peleare...Solo por gusto quiero derramar sangre.

Mary: Se me olvido que no puedo morir. Mi castigo fue una bendición pero a la vez una tortura.

Diego: ¿Cual fue tu castigo?

Barba Blanca: La castigaron por hacerse pasar por hombre, y la condenaron al abandono por un mes en una isla desierta con un corsé de metal, para que se muriera de hambre. Por eso fue que Shira no la pudo atravesar con su espada.

Vane: Yo a mi edad, no tengo recursos para pelear mas que mis cientos de hombres y un arsenal completo, así que es todo tuyo querida.

Shira: Gracias, Charles. ¿Que hay de ti Roberts?

Bartholomew: Al diablo, que mueran los hijos de puta que quieren invadir nuestro mundo. Oye Shira tal vez te interese ver esto.

Bartholomew deslizo por la mesa una hoja de papel muy vieja con un dibujo de Shira apuntando hacia un costado con un arma el cartel decia lo siguiente:

_Se Busca_

_Viva o Muerta_

_(foto)_

_Se le acusa por el crimen de piratería y usurpación y conspiración contra el gobierno de Estados Unidos, Francia e Italia_

_Se ofrece 50000 monedas de oro por hallar su paradero_

Shira: No pensé que mi cabeza valiera esto.

Mary: Valía, ahora que eres la reina vale mucho, mucho mas.

Mary deslizo otra hoja de papel sobre la mesa, en ella estaba en una foto mucho mas reciente, estaba Shira con un vestido blanco (que no combina tanto con su piel) lleno de sangre, varias cabezas cercenadas a su alrededor. Y su cara y manos competa mente cubiertas de sangre.

_Se Busca_

_Muerta_

_(foto)_

_Se le acusa por alta traición, asesinato y conspiración contra los gobiernos de casi todo el mundo._

_Se ofrecen 100000 monedas de oro por su cabeza_

Shira: _Thromiash_ (Idioma Metroide, Traducción: Mierda)

Barba Blanca: Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una parte de tu pasado, yo tu diario.

Anne: Yo tu ropa

Mary: Ustedes lloren, perros sarnosos, yo tengo el tercer libro

Barba Roja: Yo tu martillo

Silas: Yo tu espada.

Shira: ¿Y quien tiene mi talismán?

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio lo rompió una risa, era Jack. Todos lo voltearon a verlo mientras el reía mas fuerte.

Mary: ¿Jack? ¿Tienes el talismán?

Jack no dijo nada solo saco de su cuello el talismán. Shira se acerco a el intentando arrebatárselo pero el hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano para que ella no lo tomara. Los ojos de Shira en ese momento tuvieron un destello color rojo que se fue recorriendo. Shira se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente un par de veces para que sus ojos se quedaran del color azul original. Jack sonrió ante eso y le dio el talismán mientras se recargaba en su silla.

Jack: Disculpa...Diego..si ese es tu nombre. ¿De que color son los ojos de Shira y en que fecha se publico el anuncio de arresto?

Diego: (voltea a ver al cartel) Fue el 6 de Julio...eso fue 4 días antes de que nos conociéramos.

Jack: ¿Y de que color son sus ojos?

Diego: Azules.

Jack: Ok, en ese entonces estaba en su sano juicio.

Vane: ¿Que quieres demostrar con eso Jackye?

Jack: ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes recuerda algo de ese día?...¿Incluso tu Diego?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, incluso Diego negó.

Jack: Entonces ya esta hecho, en las tierras de Shira estaremos a salvo, por que un día después de que se tomo esa foto todos nosotros también hicimos matanzas con nuestras propias manos pero ninguno de ustedes se acuerda... mas que yo por supuesto.

Barba Blanca: ¿Y como es que tu recuerdas todo eso?

Jack: Bah, eso es un misterio hasta para mi.

Vane: (contando a las personas a la habitación) 9 personas. Toda la orden esta aquí.

Barba Roja: Ya tenemos a la reina. Solo nos falta...un Rey de la orden.

Todos voltearon a ver a Diego por que era el ubico que no tenia nada que ver, y el seria un buen Rey.

Diego: Hey, no, no, no , no, no. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes.

Silas: Oficialmente...ya eres el Rey y eso paso automáticamente cuando te casaste con mi, _soeur_ (hermana)

Shira: Tienes que aceptar, Diego...recuerda lo que dijo Mixan. Todo lo que diga el libro lo tenemos que seguir al pie de la letra...o si no todo empeorara.

Diego se quedo pensativo por un momento recordando lo que dijo Mixan "_El libro tiene marcado su destino acéptenlo o mueran" _después de pensar lo suficientemente rápido asintió. La Orden de los Piratas tenia un Rey.

* * *

_En la noche..._

_**(Nota interna de autor: Ahora si en este capitulo habrá momentos del Titanic)** _

Diego, Shira, Connor, Rosalie, Alex y Sheik dormían plácidamente en las habitaciones que se les habían asignado. Era una sala entera que tenia 2 habitaciones mas con dos camas en el interior. Shira y Diego dormían en la sala principal en una cama matrimonial, Rose y Connor en la segundo donde había dos camas individuales designadas para ellas. Sheik y Alex dormían en la segunda habitación extra en sus literas.

Shira no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de haber dormido la mayoría de su vida en un barco ella ya no estaba acostumbrada a tal cuidado...solo cuando se tenia una enfermedad o una herida, mientras que cuando estaba totalmente sana la obligaban a dormir en el suelo. Tripa decia que era una prueba de "Resistencia". Shira estaba tratando de cerrar los ojos cuando empezó a oír la voz de su madre. _"No tengas miedo, yo te guiare y te cuidare en tu camino" _decia la voz cantando _"Atrévete a probar tu fuerza, solo diviértete una vez en 14 años, al tener hijos te ataste a una vida de rutina, sal a la ultima cubierta... ahí te espera diversión" _la voz le volvió a decir suavemente, casi como un susurro. _"Me estoy volviendo loca_" Shira se dijo así misma. Ella se incorpora en la cama de modo que quedara sentada. Ella se puso su ropa y salio de la cubierta. _"Esto debe ser lo mas loco que voy a hacer en mi vida"_ pensó mientras abrochaba su blusa. Ella a lo lejos (pero no tan lejos) escucho música alegre **_(pon la canción ahora, por favor.)_**

Shira llego a la ultima cubierta donde todos estaban bebiendo grandes jarras de cerveza, y bailaban en el espacio libre, mientras había varios músicos tocando una canción muy famosa entre los piratas tipo irlandesa. Ella pudo ver que Guiño bailaba con Anne, vio a Silas bailando con una niña unos años menor que Connor y vio a Raz recargada en la barandilla viendo como bailaban todos, ella tenia una expresión triste en su rostro.

* * *

_Mientras tanto con Diego... **(detén la música un momento) **_

Diego se volteo del lado contrario de la cama para quedar donde supuesta mente debía estar Shira, el se asusto un poco que su esposa no estuviera en ese momento, el vio que la ropa de Shira había desaparecido, el decidió buscarla por todo el barco, el también se vistió y salio de la habitación con el cuidado de no despertar a sus hijos.

* * *

_Con Shira... (**continua con la música)**_

Shira seguía viendo como Silas bailaba con la pequeña niña, el la volteo a ver y le susurro algo a la niña, la niña asintió y se fue corriendo. Silas se acerco a Shira y la tomo de la mano incitándola a bailar con el, ella tomo la mano de Silas y puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras el ponía su mano en su cintura.

Shira: No me acuerdo de como bailar.

Silas: Vamos, _soeur. _Solo tenemos que acercarnos mas. _**(detén la música un momento) **_

Silas atrajo a Shira hacia el y comenzaron a bailar. Diego vio perfectamente como bailaban y sintió que una gran punzada de celos recorrió su cuerpo. Con Raz pasaba lo mismo nada mas que ella lo disimulo un poco, lo hizo casi indiferente. Ella debía admitirlo, siempre estuvo celosa de Shira, desde el momento en que la vio, todos los hombres se ponían a sus pies, pero le dolió mucho mas cuando oyó que Shira hablo con Guiño y con Silas a los pocos años de haber llegado a la tripulación.

_Recuerdo de Raz- Conversación entre Shira y Guiño._

_Shira estaba de puesto de observación nocturna ese día. Ya se estaban a punto de apagar las luces del barco, después de unos minutos el barco quedo a obscuras. Shira estaba sentada sobre un barril mirando el mar. Guiño en ese momento la vio sola y la quiso acompañar. El se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. Los dos vieron el océano por un momento, después Guiño rompió ese silencio._

_Guiño: ¿No te has preguntado que te pudiera pasar en el futuro?_

_Shira: Hmm, desde que soy muy joven me la pase viajando por todos lados, pero ahora creo que mi lugar esta aquí...sin nada del futuro ni nada del presente. _

_Guiño: Bueno pues...lo que yo imagine del futuro yo ya lo tengo frente a mis ojos._

_Shira: ¿Que es?_

_Guiño: Enamorarme, bueno ya sabes somos piratas y no podemos sentir amor, y la primera vez que lo experimente me sentí muy...idiota. _

_Shira: ¿Ah, si que estas enamorado? ¿De quien?_

_Guiño: Pues..._

_Mientras tanto Raz estaba entrando a la cubierta inferior donde estaban Guiño y Shira conversando y en ese entonces sentía algo por Guiño, pero lo que iba a escuchar a continuación la iba a romper en dos._

_Shira: Dime, ¿Quien es la afortunada? _

_Guiño: Tal vez... una chica de pelo negro largo, ojos azules y piel blanca. _

_Shira: ¿Yo?_

_Guiño: ¿Que comes que adivinas?_

_Shira se quedo sin palabras en ese instante ya que lo único que ella sentía por el era amistad. Raz oyó cada palabra y se echo a llorar en silencio._

_Fin del primer recuerdo..._

_Recuerdo de Raz- Conversación de Shira y Silas. _

_Habían__ pasado ya 4 años desde que Shira se unió a la tripulación. Ella ya se había convertido en una mas de ellos. Aunque el hecho de ser mujer de vez en cuando Tripa la mandaba a ella (por ser la mas guapa) a fingir ser una prostituta o una esclava que trabajaba en el barco. Cuando se hacia pasar por prostituta tenia que ponerse cortos y muy denigrantes vestidos para hacer notar su cuerpo. Cuando se hacia pasar por esclava siempre se ponía un vestido harapiento y sucio, embarraba su rostro con tierra y siempre andaba descalza. Pero de esas dos personalidades tuvo que vestirse como esclava es mismo día. El barco atraco en un pequeño puerto y a Shira se le encomendó la tarea de buscar a alguien cercano para que se uniera a la tripulación. Shira obedeció y se puso su disfraz, bajo del barco y recordó un momento triste de su vida para poder llorar y que el plan saliera a la perfección o de lo contrario tendría que pasar 3 días en el hoyo y ella preferiría morir antes de eso. Cuando salieron las lagrimas de su rostro empezó a correr por la playa llorando. __ Al poco rato de correr choco con un muchacho, el se le quedo viendo y vio a la chica con un rostro sucio y lloroso. Shira volteo hacia atrás y vio que los piratas corrían hacia ella, ella se escondió detrás del muchacho. _

_Shira: Por favor, no los dejes llevarme. _

_Tripa: Muchacho, por favor...entréganos a la chica._

_Elliot: No lo haré. _

_Tripa: Que gran presa atraparte, querida._

_Shira: Fue un honor, capi._

_Elliot: ¿Que?_

_Shira se alejo de Elliot y se quito la tela que traía en la cabeza que cubría su cabello y con la misma se limpio el rostro dejando a flote su belleza._

_Elliot: Espera ¿Tu...no estas en apuros?_

_Shira: ¿Por que habría de estarlo?_

_Tripa: (lanza una pistola a Shira) Señorita Striker ¿Me harías el honor?_

_Shira: (voz cruel) Sera un placer, pero antes...Silas...Gupta ¿Me ayudan?_

_Silas y Gupta asintieron y se acercaron al muchacho, y Gupta pateo su pierna izquierda derribando lo, Silas agarro a Elliot de su brazo derecho y Gupta lo tomo del brazo izquierdo. Shira sonrió maléfica mente mientras le apuntaba a su cabeza. Le disparo y la sangre salpico hacia las ropas de Silas y Gupta mientras Shira tenia sangre en sus pies y mejillas. _

_Tripa: Revisen el cuerpo, haber si tenia algo de valor._

_Silas reviso el cuerpo y saco del bolsillo de Elliot un anillo de compromiso, el lo guardo en su pantalón sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Gupta también reviso el cuerpo y encontró una pistola muy bonita y un mapa. _

_Gupta: Miren que tenemos aquí._

_Tripa: ¿Que es?_

_Gupta: Un mapa y una linda y hermosa pistola._

_Tripa: Queda tela y dame el mapa. _

_Gupta dio el mapa a Tripa y el lo examino. _

_Tripa: Volvamos al barco._

_El equipo volvió al barco y volvieron a zarpar. Shira se cambio y se puso ropa abrigadora ya que empezó a llover y ella salio a cubierta, ella empezó a llorar sin ningún rasgo en su rostro que la delatara ya que el agua cubría sus lagrimas. Silas la vio viendo hacia el horizonte con la ropa empapada, el guardo el anillo en una caja muy pequeña y la escondió en su abrigo y se acerco a ella. _

_Silas: ¿Qu'est-ce que vous avez? (¿Que tienes?)_

_Shira: Nada, Silas...solo que estoy pensando en lo que hice hoy. _

_Silas: ¿Partager sur le garçon? (¿Sobre el muchacho?)_

_Shira: No es otra cosa._

_Silas: Shira, Cuando le disparaste a le __garçon (muchacho) Revise las cosas que traía. Pero cambiando de tema hay algo que siempre he querido decirte...Je t'aime (te amo)_

___Shira lo volteo a ver sin palabras para sacar después de lo que le había dicho Silas. Tripa apareció para hacerle un pedido a Silas. _

___Tripa: Silas, te necesito en mi oficina en 5 minutos. (voltea a ver a Shira) ¿Que hace aquí señorita Striker? Vuelva a su sala de trabajo_

___Shira: En un momento señor._

___Tripa asintió con una mirada seria en su rostro y se retiro a su oficina. Silas se volvió hacia Shira y sonrió._

___Silas: Je dois y aller (tengo que irme), Shira (__avienta la caja con el anillo a Shira)_

_Shira tomo la caja y vio a Silas dirigirse hacia la oficina del capitán. Shira se quedo mirando raro a la caja y la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era. Una pequeño anillo muy sencillo con un diamante en forma de corazón en el centro. Raz vio todo, se puso a llorar mas amargamente que la vez anterior. _

* * *

_De vuelta a la realidad..._ _**(Por favor continua con la canción) ** _

Shira todavía estaba bailando muy junta a Silas, la canción se detuvo y volvieron a tocar algo mas movido. James (Barba Blanca) comenzó a hablar._  
_

James: Necesitamos a dos parejas en el centro, ya tenemos a Guiño y a Mary, solo nos falta alguien...tal vez...Shira y Silas...Shira sera mejor que te quites los zapatos.

Shira se quito los zapatos y se dirigió al centro con Silas seguido de ella. Empezaron a bailar "El Duelo" era un baile en el que en cada cambio de música se hiciera un duelo de baile con la otra pareja que estuviera participando. Después del tercer cambio de música los hombres sacaban una espada y se dirigían a la mujer de la pareja contraria y tenían que hacer su duelo mientras esquivaban las espadas. La música fue interrumpida por que empezó a llover, todos corrieron hacia sus habitaciones, mientras que Shira se mantenía en la cubierta, pero no sabia que Diego la estuviera viendo, el se acerco a ella con cierto enojo.

Diego: (sarcasmo) Que bueno que te divertiste

Shira: (voltea a ver a Diego) Escucha, lo siento. ¡No recuerdo la ultima vez que me divertí en mi vida!

Diego: (enojado) Eres increíble... y también (suspiro) Olvídalo.

Shira: (sonrisa) ¡Dilo! ¡Se que lo quieres decir desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡No me voy a enojar! ¡Desahógate!

Diego: (enojado) Eres...infantil, terca, idiota, creyente, ignorante y...

Shira: ¿Y?

Diego: (se relaja) Eres la persona mas hermosa que he conocido, una persona en la cual confiar, una perso-mujer maravillosa y la madre de 4 hijos, a los que pase lo que pase...(pone sus manos en los hombros de Shira) los amare, hasta mi ultimo aliento...si es que eso llega a suceder.

Shira: (risa) ¿Te desahogaste, cierto? ¿Cuando fue la primera vez que sentiste eso por mi? ¿Cuando empezaste a imaginar un mundo conmigo? ¿Que fue lo que viste primero en mi y sigues viendo?

Diego: Ahora veo en ti, la chica de vestido rojo que conocí alguna vez... veo a la chica de ropa negra, cabello corto y con vendas en el cuerpo que fue herida por mi culpa. Veo en ti la promesa que te hice al tomarte como mía, al poder llamarte, "Amor, o cariño o mi vida" , veo en ti una luz que jamas se extinguirá, y veo en ti el momento en que me dijiste que ibas a tener a Rose, a Ale y Sheik y a Conny. No le tengo miedo a la muerte por que tu me enseñaste a ganarme la inmortalidad antes de que tu me la dieras.

Shira sonrió y lloro de alegría..o era la lluvia. Se lanzo a Diego dándole un beso muy apasionado, en ese beso fueron recordando todos los besos que se dieron hasta el día de hoy, recordaron el primer beso que compartieron, su primer beso como pareja oficial, su beso al momento de comprometerse, su beso del día de la unión de sus vidas en una sola, su beso cuando se tendieron en la cama desnudos por primera vez (en pocas palabras...después de tener relaciones sexuales), su beso al enterarse que iban a ser una familia y el beso que estaban compartiendo en ese mismo instante.

* * *

_**Rompí mi récord 3435 palabras sin contar mis notas de autor, y me sentí muy satisfecha con este capitulo. Y les tengo que preguntar algo que estoy indecisa:**_

_**Me metí a un curso de actuación con mis amigos y amigas (en su mayoría hombres) y formamos un equipo para nuestra primera evaluación y tenemos que actuar una película o videojuego o cuento en versión humana (en el caso de tratarse de animales) y musical y mis dos opciones son:**_

_**a) Como todos me dicen que me parezco mucho a Shira, propusieron que hiciéramos la Era de Hielo 4 **_

_**b) Hacer una obra sobre Halo **_

**_Así_**_** que ¿Que me sugieren? Los pondré a votación así que, por favor comenten y díganme en los comentarios como cual nos quedaría mejor. **_


	9. El cuarto libro

_**Hola, siento el haber tardado pero, me estoy cambiando de casa (como ya les había dicho) y estoy viviendo con mi hermano en lo que me cambio, por eso me tarde y me siento sola ya que mi perro se esta quedando con mis papás. Y bueno decidí cambiar un poco la historia (no se preocupen) la voy a cambiar de guion teatral a narrativa, para sentirme un poco mas cómoda escribiendo. En este capitulo no hay canciones, empecemos. **_

* * *

**_Llegando a tierra firme y volviendo al pasado._**

Había pasado un día desde que se encontraron con los piratas, faltaba una hora para que atracaran en tierra. Desde que todo el asunto sobre la guerra empezó Shira estaba cambiando en unos aspectos, sus ojos se ponían cada vez mas claros, su pelo negro estaba cambiando un poco de color y sus marcas estaban obscureciendo y estaba cambiando en su comportamiento. Rose sabia que algo pasaba con su madre, ella se acerco a la parte trasera del barco donde su madre estaba recargada en la barandilla.

-¿Mama? ¿Que tienes?- pregunto ella. Su madre volteo a verla con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rose, no tienes nada de que preocuparte por mi, solo que llevo tanto en tierra que ya no estoy acostumbrada a ver solo mar- Shira le confeso a su hija mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si, claro.-

-Cuando viste a mi papá por primera vez...¿Fue amor a primera vista?- Pregunto Rose con la mirada fija en el suelo, Shira se quedo pensativa un momento antes de contestar.

-Bueno, cuando conocí a tu padre el no me caía muy bien, pero por la forma en la que me miraba supongo que el se enamoro de mi primero- Confeso Shira agachándose a la altura de su primogénita.

-Gracias, por responder a mi pregunta, madre- Rose dijo entrelazando sus manos

-¿Por que lo habías preguntado?- ella devolvió la pregunta examinando los ojos de su hija.

-Bueno...tal vez estoy enamorada- respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Enserio? ¿De quien?-

-Promete que no se lo dirás a papa...me gusta Sigyn-

-No se lo diré, es una promesa-

-¿Como madre?-

-Es una promesa de amiga- Shira le dijo dulcemente a su hija mayor.

Rose sonrió y se retiro dejando a solas a su madre, su madre llevaba ahora su ropa antigua de pirata, llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una gabardina azul y unos guantes sin dedos negros. Rosalie oyó alguna vez a su padre del día que conoció a su madre, recordó que su padre decia cada detalle de ella cuando la conoció, y Rose jamas la conoció como cuando su padre la vio por primera vez "_Cuando conocí a tu madre, pensé que ella era la mujer mas bella del universo" _Ella recordó las palabras de su padre.

Rose se dirigió a la parte delantera del barco y noto que no hacia falta mucho para que llegaran a tierra. Ella sonrió. Un águila se poso en el barandal al lado de ella, Rose la volteo a ver y acaricio una de sus alas. Los animales gustaban de ella, ya que uno de sus poderes era poder comunicarse con ellos, como ya lo había mencionado.

-¿Puedes hacer que el barco vaya mas rápido, amigo?- Rose le pregunto a su acompañante emplumado. El águila asintió y salio volando. El águila voló por enfrente de la vela mayor y empezó a agitar sus alas haciendo que el viendo fuera contra la vela. El barco empezó a ir mas rápido. El águila volvió al lado de Rose y esta la vio feliz.

-Gracias- Dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El águila volvió a asentir, pero no dejo el lado de Rose.

* * *

_Llegando a la playa..._

Los barcos atracaron en el muelle, Mixan y los bandidos recibieron a los nuevo integrantes de la armada, los piratas eran muchos combinados con, los bandidos..pero aun no eran suficientes para derrotar a los ejércitos de Skulled (Thomas). Todavía faltaban los gitanos, y los mercenarios. Los capitanes se reunieron con Mixan, Sigyn, Shira, Diego y Jasper en la sala de mando para explicarles todo el asunto de la guerra.

Mixan: Somos muchos, pero no los suficientes como para ganar la guerra.

Sigyn: Mi tío tiene a 3 de los grupos mas grandes y poderosos de toda la tierra...tiene a sus lobos, a los Mocroides y a las brujas.

Jasper: ¿Thomas, tiene a los Mocroides?

Mixan: Si y seria muy arriesgado pelear con ellos.

Diego: ¿Cual es la diferencia entre los Mocroides y nosotros?

Shira: Somos opuestos, bien y el mal, día y noche todas esas cosas...Pero cuando encontramos a nuestro opuesto una gran ola del mal nos invade.

Jasper: Por eso fue por lo que murió, Jade. El toque de un Mocroide te vuelve un cuerpo no solido, como si fueras un fantasma. Y eso te mata, te vuelves loco.

Vane: ¿Quien nos falta en la armada, querida?

Shira: Nos faltan, los gitanos y los mercenarios.

Mixan: Un momento...(susurro) uno, dos, tres...(asustada) falta un libro.

Sigyn: Mi madre tiene razón, para abrir Metro se necesitan los cuatro libros, tenemos el del futuro, el del coraje y el de la bondad...pero nos falta el de la obscuridad.

Silas: ¿Quien lo tiene?

Diego: ¿Shira? ¿Estas bien?

Shira: El ultimo libro...lo tiene...lo tiene Saker.

* * *

_**Si ya se que me tarde en subir este capitulo...pero tengo mis proyectos y aparte tengo que estudiar...y me tarde como mucho tres días Pero bueno las cosas ya se arreglaran. Espero subir mas rápido el capitulo siguiente. **_


	10. Theresa La vidente Ciega

_**Si ya se que me estoy tardando mucho, pero estoy haciendo varias cosas, tengo exámenes, proyectos, cambio de casa, tutoriales de videojuegos y todo eso..mañana es mi segundo día de examen. **_

* * *

_**Theresa la vidente ciega**_

Mixan: Entonces tienes que ir por el cuarto libro...pero sera mejor que solo vayas con tu esposo.

Diego: Saldremos de inmediato.

Diego y Shira se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta, justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación el tiempo se detuvo, la sala de mando ahora era de color blanco y negro, solo ellos estaban en color.

Shira: ¡Alex, esto no es gracioso!

?: Su hijo no detuvo el tiempo, fui yo.

Diego y Shira se volvieron hacia el lado contrario y vieron a una mujer de mas o menos 43 años vestida de rojo con un vendaje blanco que le cubría sus ojos. Los dos se quedaron paralizados hasta que la mujer hablo.

?: Mi nombre es Theresa

Shira: Recuerdo haber oído ese nombre cuando era niña

Theresa: A si es, yo era la consejera de tu padre hasta que el día del ataque me llevaron.

Diego: ¿Por que estas aquí?

Theresa: Quise entregarle su fuerza de voluntad a Shira...si van a ir con los Mercenarios tienen que llevar una prueba de que ustedes son los legítimos reyes.

Theresa hizo aparecer una caja de música y un guante el cual emanaba luz.

Shira: ¿De donde sacaste el guante?

Theresa: El guante era de Zander, tu mejor amigo. Y la caja de música era de la hermana de Diego.

Diego: ¿Como la conseguiste?

Theresa: Digamos que es un secreto

Shira tomo el guante y se lo puso, Diego solo tomo la caja de música.

Theresa: Les doy esto porque es una parte de su pasado, algo que nunca olvidaron, algo que se quedo al fondo de la botella. Algo que nunca se contaron entre ustedes como matrimonio. Empezamos contigo Shira.

Shira empezó a mover su mano enguantada en circulo, hasta que una pequeña nube de fuego fue apareciendo en sus manos, después la nube se fue haciendo un poco mas grande, ella condujo la nube de fuego hacia el suelo haciendo que este se expandiera y el fuego los rodeo, obviamente el fuego tenia algo que ver con el pasado de Shira, y Diego en lo mas profundo de su ser lo sabia pero nunca supo que tan malo iba a ser.

Los tres aparecieron en una playa de noche, y después de unos segundos vieron a una persona que se acercaba, la persona se fue acercando cada vez mas y por fin vieron quien era: era Shira a sus 15 años de edad. Era muy parecida a la Shira actual solo que su actitud era diferente.

Theresa: Esta es la escena de que hubiera pasado si no hubieras subido al barco.

Shira (la de 15 años): Por Dios necesito dormir, pero necesito llegar a la base subterránea, quiero que mi papa este ahí cuando llegue.

La adolescente vio que cerca estaba el barco en el que supuesta mente su vida cambiaría. Ella no le puso mucha atención y siguió caminando de largo. La chica se detuvo un pequeño rato a descansar y después cayo en un agujero en el piso. Theresa, Diego y Shira se tele-transportaron hacia el lugar donde había caído la joven Shira. Vieron a varios hombres vestidos con armadura rodear a la chica.

Guardia: ¿Quien eres tu, muchacha?

Shira: Soy Shira White, hija del Rey Jasper Ashton White y de la Reina Jade Mirari.

Los guardias se arrodillaron ante ella mientras Shira se sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

Guardia: ¿Mi señora, donde estuvo todo este tiempo?

Shira: Fortaleciéndome en el mundo que se me negó ver cuando niña.

La escena se detuvo.

Theresa: Esto es una parte de lo que hubiera pasado. Tendrías que ver el resto.

La escena se remonto hacia una sala de mando igual que la de Mixan aunque era mas lujosa, en el centro de la habitación estaba Shira, pero no la Shira como nadie la conocía, ahora tenia los ojos color rojo rubí y sus tatuajes no eran negros ahora tenían un brillo intenso colo naranja y tenia una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Ella solo caminaba alrededor de una mesa redonda con un mapa. Ella con un rápido movimiento puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

Shira (la malvada): Esto es Metro...mi Metro voy a hacer lo que sea para que nadie me lo quite. ¿En que me he convertido? ¿En una tirana? Yo lo se muy bien...y no me importa. Este es mi Metro.

La escena se volvió a detener.

Theresa: ¿Lo ves, querida? Esto hubiera pasado si nunca hubieras subido al barco. Diego, ahora es tu turno.

Diego miro la caja de música y empezó a girar una pequeña llave. La música empezó a sonar y la música los envolvió a los tres y se volvieron a tele-transportar, ahora era una pequeña aldea. Los tres vieron a una chica de vestido color verde caminando hacia el bosque. Diego la recordó era su hermana Rosealie, fue exactamente igual que cuando la perdió ese día. La chica iba volteando hacia varias direcciones, pereciera que estuviera perdida. Entonces un niño rubio con ojos color miel salto de un árbol cercano asustando a la chica castaña.

Rosealie: ¡Casi me matas de el susto, animal sarnoso!

Diego (el pequeño): ¡No soy un animal! ¡Tengo nombre y lo sabes!

Rosealie: (saca la lengua a Diego) Perdón, Diego

Diego: ¿A donde vas?

Rosealie: A ningún lado...Diego, deberías ir a la casa y decirle a Soto, a Alex y a mama que volveré en una hora.

Diego: No, hoy no quiero ver ni a Soto ni a Alex.

Rosealie: ¿Ahora por que se pelearon?

Diego: Por la Play.

Rosealie: Me sorprende que Soto tenga 13 años, Alex 15 y tu 8. Y yo 16 y no se saben comportar.

Las tres personas los iban siguiendo mientras caminaban, vieron como la adolescente y el niño se detuvieron de golpe. La chica comenzó a mirar alrededor y se detuvo como una flecha atravesó su pecho, Diego grito. Después tres personas se pusieron delante de el. Eran su madre, y sus dos hermanos. Se oyó un impacto de bala, Diego alzo la vista para ver que su madre se estaba tocándose el estomago mientras se desplomaba hacia el suelo. El Diego ahora adulto solo veis, su corazón le ordenaba que hiciera algo para evitar eso. Pero su mente decia que si los ayudaba todo el futuro que tenia ahora se derrumbaría, no tendría a sus hijos, ni a Shira.

Después salio de su trance y vio como varias personas se acercaban a Alex, a Soto y al pequeño Diego. Unos perros muy grandes se cernieron sobre Alex y lo empezaron a morder y arrancarle pedazos de piel. Mientras que un muchacho se acercaba a Soto quien lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos de ambos Diegos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

Diego: (furioso) ¡Ya basta!

Se detuvo la escena. Shira vio como de los ojos de su esposo salían algunas lagrimas. Shira se acerco a el y lo tomo de los hombros, después lo abrazo con mucha fuerza pero no la suficiente para lastimar le. Diego se aferro a ella con mucha fuerza, demasiada podría ser. Theresa hizo que volvieran a su mundo actual.

Aparecieron de nuevo en la sala de mando del palacio de Mixan, pero todavía el tiempo no había regresado a la normalidad, Diego y Shira se separaron.

Theresa: Es hora de que continúen su camino hacia el reinado, pero no los abandonare. Cuando me sea posible los ayudare y siempre estaré ahí

Theresa se desvaneció como el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

_**Por fin un nuevo capitulo, me estoy tardando mucho en escribir pero todo su esfuerzo valdrá la pena. Espero verlos el siguiente capitulo. :D **_


	11. Mercenarios

_**Si, lo se me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero estoy progresando en mis historias. Tengo mas historias ahora en la mano y espero salir de esta y terminar esta lo mas rápido posible para ir mas tranquila con mis demás historias. Empecemos! :D**_

* * *

_**Mercenarios. **_

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Shira y Diego se acercaron a la puerta cuando oyeron a Silas llamarlos.

Silas: Shira, Barba Roja me pidió que te diera esto (le avienta su martillo a Shira)

Shira alcanzo a tomar el martillo en forma de águila antes de que cayera al suelo, ella le dio una sonrisa a Silas antes de abandonar la habitación junto con Diego. Los dos llamaron a un par de águilas y emprendieron un no tan largo vuelo hasta llegar al campamento de los mercenarios. Ellos vieron el gran portón de madera el cual era la entrada al campamento. Justo cuando se iban a mostrar frente a uno de los mercenarios que cuidaba la entrada Theresa detuvo el tiempo.

Theresa: Aun no entren, ocúltense.

Diego y Shira se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y vieron a Theresa hacer una abertura en la reja del campamento.

Theresa: Tienen que entrar de la forma mas discreta posible y llegar al palacio de Saker, recuerda Shira nadie te ha visto en 84 años así que lo mas probable es que te ataquen amenos que hagas algo que demuestre que eres la hija de Saker.

Shira: ¿Y como haré que me reconozcan? Ahora dudo mucho que Saker se acuerde de mi

Theresa: Escucha el te mantuvo en secreto, te amo, protegió hasta que te perdió, pero en su corazón todavía vives como la niña que el encontró en la playa apunto de morir. En cuanto reconstruyeron la fortaleza el y sus hombres hicieron un monumento en tu honor, por eso dudo mucho que te hayan olvidado, todos los que conociste en este lugar todavía viven, como Thom, Kaneck, Burbon, Artyom, Khan y Seth.

Shira: ¿Ese perro sarnoso de Seth todavía vive?

Theresa: Aprende a escuchar, Shira. Lo necesitaras. Ahora pueden entrar.

Diego y Shira entraron por la abertura y el tiempo volvió a la realidad. Algunos mercenarios voltearon a verlos y después volvieron a sus cosas. Un hombre que estaba sentado en un tronco fumando los estaba viendo. Diego se percato de esto pero siguió caminando junto con Shira, el hombre desconocido se levanto del tronco, tiro su cigarro y se acerco a Shira y con su antebrazo la tomo del cuello, Diego reacciono y estaba a punto de atacar al hombre que tocaba a su esposa pero otro mercenario lo inmovilizo por la espalda.

_Punto de vista de Diego..._

Alguien me inmovilizo por la espalda, vi al hombre que tenia a Shira en sus brazos, todos los mercenarios nos observaban.

"Después de todos estos años te sigues viendo hermosa, Connor." el hombre le dijo a Shira mientras bajaba su mano vacía a la entrepierna de Shira. Yo no podía soportar eso estaba ardiendo en ira y odio puro. Shira no hacia nada, hasta que ella mordió el antebrazo del hombre y lo empujo lejos de ella, yo hice lo mismo con el hombre que me sujetaba. Vi que Shira soltó varios golpes hacia el hombre hasta que el cayo al suelo. El hombre se incorporo de modo que quedara sentado, tenia sangre en la boca el se limpio y miro de nuevo a Shira y después a mi.

"Mueran" dijo el hombre, los mercenarios tomaron sus armas y se acercaron a nosotros. Shira me tomo de la mano y empezamos a correr, llegamos a un portón de madera, lo empujamos y vimos a varios mercenarios sentados en gradas. El portón se cerro detrás de nosotros.

_Punto de vista normal..._

El portón se cerro detrás de Shira y Diego, pronto unos chicos saltaron de sus asientos hacia donde estaban Shira y Diego, a la cabeza del grupo estaba el hombre que empiezo todo

"Connor, al parecer te volviste mas fuerte." dijo el hombre dijo. Dos de los chicos que lo acompañaban apartaron a Diego del lado de Shira. "¡Diego!" Shira grito.

"Hoy tendré el placer de tomar lo que es mio por derecho, pero esa vez no lo pude tomar porque solo eras una chiquilla de 15 años que no estaba preparada para el sexo" el chico se acerco a Shira.

"¡Eres un cerdo, vete a la mier...!" ella fue interrumpida cuando el hombre le dio un golpe en el estomago que la hizo caer al suelo. "Decir groserías no es de buen gusto para una chica" dijo el apartándose un poco. Shira cayo de rodillas al suelo. Después oyeron una voz.

"Déjalos en paz, Seth. Ellos son míos" la voz dijo. Los dos muchachos soltaron a Diego y el corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse. Un hombre muy alto y muy fuerte salto de las gradas, después se acerco a ellos.

"Miren que tenemos aquí, un muchachito con facha de héroe y una joven mujer que nos molesta del todo su presencia." dijo el hombre mientras examinaba a los dos.

"Escúchame, Saker..." "¿Como sabes mi nombre, niña?" "Lo se porque soy tu hija" "¡Que ridículo, yo nunca tuve una hija!" "Claro que la tuviste, era la niña que encontraste tendida en la playa casi muerta, la niña que llevaste al campamento a escondidas, la niña que perdiste en un ataque y ahora esa niña se encuentra frente a ti, después de 84 años" "Demuéstralo, si en verdad eres Connor, harás algo que ella solo podía hacer"

Shira descolgó el martillo de su espalda y lo mostró frente a Saker el lo reconoció pero actuó como si no tuviera importancia.

"¿Eso es todo, chica?" el pregunto, Shira rodó los ojos y soltó el martillo. "Un duelo entre tu y yo, Saker." "¿Que me darás si gano?" "Veamos, si ganas podrás matarme y si yo gano veras que yo soy Connor Thomson la original princesa mercenaria" dijo Shira extendiendo la mano, "¿Pelear con una mujer, quien dice ser mi hija?" pregunto el alzando una ceja "¿Aceptas o no?" "Trato hecho" Saker estrecho su mano con la de Shira, los dos se pusieron en posición de combate. Después de una hora de pelear, los dos se estaban cansando iban cabeza a cabeza, Saker derribo a Shira, ella se levanto y le soltó una patada con su pierna derecha, Saker tomo su tobillo antes de recibir el golpe, ella sonrió y puso sus mano en el suelo y le soltó una patada con su pierna izquierda, y el quedo fuera de combate. Saker se levanto del suelo boquiabierto, ella definitivamente era su hija.

_Punto de vista de Shira..._

Mire como Saker se levanto del suelo boquiabierto. "¡Shira!" oí a alguien gritar, me di la vuelta y vi a un chico castaño claro, ojos verdes y de inmediato lo reconocí. Era Artyom. "¡Artyom!" grite mientras corría a abrazarlo. El me devolvió el abrazo. Después nos separamos y alguien me toco la espalda era Khan, el me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo, no había cambiado en nada, aun era el chico pelirrojo con el que peleaba cuando era niña.

Saker se acerco y toco mi hombro, inmediatamente mis tatuajes se volvieron mas obscuros de lo que ya eran y mis ojos cambiaron a un azul mas luminoso, era un don que yo tenia, la familia real Metroide al momento de nacer se le otorgaba un don y una maldición por parte de la diosa Invencible, su nombre era Hela, la maldición para mi hermana fue el no poder desarrollar sus poderes y su don fue pasar desapercibida. Mi don era que cuando una persona iba a ser parte permanente de mi futuro o que la haya conocido en el pasado mi cuerpo iba a mostrar una señal. Mi maldición fue tener el carácter y la apariencia de Hela. Hela a pesar de ser una mujer muy hermosa estaba podrida por dentro, sin embargo yo había estado luchando contra su maldición. Las únicas diferencias físicas entre nosotras dos era el cabello y la forma de los tatuajes, ella tenia sus tatuajes en forma de lunas y mariposas, los míos eran rayas y espirales; y su cabello también era negro pero en el medio de la parte de atrás tenia un mechón de pelo plateado y el mio era totalmente negro. Pero lo malo de todo esto era que ni mis hijos ni Diego estaban bendecidos por ella, eso se castigaba de muchas formas.

Volviendo a lo de antes: Saker me abrazo cuando yo me voltee a verlo, después de presentarlo a Diego nos dirigimos a su sala de mando en la fortaleza. Le platicamos el problema y el no dudo en ayudarnos. Lo mas difícil fue quienes los que nos ayudaban, después entendió todo como Diego y yo le explicamos. Después tuvimos que platicar con Khan, Artyom, Burbon, el viejo Thom y Kaneck todos se pusieron de mi lado ya que yo los había ayudado cuando perdieron a varios familiares en los constantes ataques que teníamos en el campamento, Seth era un caso muerto nadie contaba con el, ni siquiera su padre. El estaba afuera de esto.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí voy a dejar mi tonto capitulo... necesito ayudar a un amigo en un capitulo de su fanfiction y creo tardarme un poco así que aquí esta mi capitulo, en el próximo (no va a empezar la guerra) capitulo saldrá una vieja enemiga de Diego y Shira (historia que contare luego de terminar esta historia) **_


	12. El regreso de una vieja enemiga

**_Ya llegue! si ya se que a nadie le importa porque nadie comenta esta historia :'( así que por favor comenten para que no me sienta triste. En este capitulo Diego y Shira se encontraran con una vieja y malvada enemiga. Luego les contare la historia de la villana de este capitulo. Hoy no hay canciones (en el próximo si) _**

* * *

**_ El regreso de una vieja enemiga_**

Diego y Shira salieron del campamento, ahora tendrían que ir a pie. Iban tomados de la mano casi como una pareja adolescente, las personas que trabajaban los campos o los viajeros veían a tal pareja que parecía una chica de 18 años y un muchacho de al menos 20 años, pero se equivocaban, era una pareja de edad avanzada Shira de 105 años y Diego de 73 años, los dos aun conservaban su juventud gracias a la inmortalidad de Shira.

* * *

_Recuerdo: 14 años atrás... 14/Agosto/ (Noche de bodas) _

_**(Advertencia: Esta parte tal vez contenga contenido sexual, si lo se soy muy, muy pervertida xD)**_

_Diego cargaba a Shira en posición nupcial, entraron a la casa que había sido el regalo de Ellie, Manny, Sid, Crash y Eddie. Ellos entraron a su habitación dándose pequeños besos, se habían relajado después de varios problemas en su relación gracias a Ealize, ella siempre quiso a Diego y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirlo. Regresando a lo de antes los dos se tumbaron en la amplia cama. Diego sobre Shira. _

_"¿Que quieres hacer, gatita?" pregunto Diego con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. "No, no vas a tener sexo conmigo hasta que seas como yo" dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Porque no? Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas" afirmo Diego. Shira suspiro y rodó e hizo que Diego quedara abajo de ella y lo beso. "Mira, si vamos a tener relaciones creo que te vas a cansar antes de terminar y en segundo lugar quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre" confeso ella con una pequeña mirada tranquilizadora. Diego levanto una ceja, Shira volvió a suspirar y se acerco al oído de Diego. "Y ademas quiero ver y sentir a la fiera que traes adentro de ti" ella le susurro. "Ya me convenciste" el se rió. "Solo durara unos segundos, cariño." ella dijo antes de morder a Diego en el hombro liberando su inmortalidad sobre el. El soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, después de que Shira se separo de el, ella esperaba la reacción. Ella seguía encima de Diego, ella vio que Diego cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar, eso era normal. Diego abrió los ojos de golpe pero no tenia sus ojos color miel, eran color dorado. Shira no se preocupo ante esto ya que en los primeros años de su infancia sus ojos habían sido dorados y después cambiaron a azul. Volviendo a lo de antes, al momento de abrir los ojos Diego se lanzo violentamente a Shira e hizo que quedaran en la posición de antes (el sobre ella) y el resto es historia.  
_

_Fin del recuerdo_

_**(los engañe, xD)**_

* * *

Shira se rió ante el recuerdo de su noche de bodas con Diego, "¿Que es tan gracioso, Shira?" pregunto Diego. "Oh, nada. Solo recordaba algo." ella soltó una pequeña risa. "¿Que crees que haya pasado con Ealize?" pregunto el. "No lo se, ni me interesa saber que fue de la pobre diabla que intento matarnos" "¿Pobre diabla?" pregunto una voz femenina y sonaba enojada. Ellos se dieron la vuelta para ver a una mujer de pelo obscuro con un mecho de pelo fucsia, ojos rojos, la mujer iba peinada en una coleta que caía en varias trenzas que llegaban a su tobillo. Y como ropa traía puesto un vestido blanco manchado de sangre y tierra en la parte de abajo y una capa negra. "¿Me extrañaron?" pregunto ella con una sonrisa de psicópata, Diego y Shira estaban en estado de shock. "Al parecer no" dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura, "Creo que lo que no hice en 14 años lo acabare ahora mismo" dijo ella antes de lanzar algo al suelo que causo una nube de humo que hizo que los dos se desmayaran.

* * *

_En la aldea de Mixan..._

Rose daba un pequeño paseo con Sigyn, ellos dos se habían encariñado lo suficiente esos días. Aunque algunas veces terminaron peleándose por juegos infantiles. Eran el uno para el otro, los dos eran herederos de tronos, eran Metroides, eran rebeldes y se gustaban mutuamente, ¿Que mas se podría pedir de esos dos?

Mientras en otro lado de la aldea estaban Connor, Sheik, y Alex conociendo mejor la aldea, exploraron cada rincón gracias a la ayuda de Sunk. En la noche los 4 hermanos se juntaron en el fuego acompañados de sus dos primas Kitana y Hannah que apenas estaban conociendo, también Tina estaba ahí. Se sentaron a escuchar una historia que les contó su abuelo Jasper sobre la diosa Hela. Después se durmieron.

* * *

Diego y Shira despertaron con las manos atadas, estaban atados a unos pilares de piedra negra. Estaban atados en frente de un trono. Después una nube de humo salio de las sombras, era la misma mujer que habían visto en el bosque. Después una ráfaga de viento soplo y unos candelabros que colgaban del techo se encendieron.

"¡Vaya! Al parecer nuestras majestades despertaron" dijo la mujer con alegría.

"¿Qué quieres con nosotros, Ealize?" pregunto Diego dándole una mirada de muerte a la mujer.

"Bueno, solo los traje aquí para que sufrieran las consecuencias de sus actos contra mi, y los traje aquí porque quiero que Shira tenga un regalo de una amiga mía." explico la mujer antes de chasquear sus dedos. Después salio de las sombras un clon de Shira, solo que su clon tenia los ojos blancos y la piel gris con varias grietas como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Shira empezó a temblar como su otra persona se acerco a ella.

"Al parecer no estas contenta de que me acerque a ti, Shira" su clon dijo. "¡Aléjate de mi, sucio Trocoide!" grito ella. Su clon empezó a reír, y toco su abdomen haciendo que Shira soltara un grito de dolor.

"Es para que Mishon _**(el dios de la**_** muerte)** sepa quien te envió" el clon se rió mientras despegaba su dedo gris de el abdomen de Shira.

"Ya deja de reírte, Lidia" ordeno Ealize. Lidia que era el clon de Shira dejo de reírse de mala gana. Al ver esto a Shira se le ocurrió un idea para salir de ahí.

"Mira que bajo has caído, Lidia; te dejas gobernar por alguien que tiene un nivel mas bajo que tu...ni yo me dejaría" Shira dijo.

"Yo no me dejo engañar por, Shiacums (traducción: mentirosas) como tu" Lidia respondió cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho.

"Sea cual sea la forma saldremos de aquí, Ealize" grito Diego. "Eso es imposible, cariño. Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí jamas" Ealize dijo poniéndose una mano en la cintura. "¿Ah, no?" dijo Diego, después el miro a Shira sabiendo que ella tenia la misma idea que el.

"Ash nia dumeb a druns, asfe drim ba dums, itro mishy thisme cahen" Shira recito un antiguo conjuro, que nunca se pronunciaba. El conjuro invocaba a la diosa del infierno. Después de que Shira dijo el conjuro una silueta femenina de color azul se fue formando delante de Shira, la figura de la mujer azul se puso delante de Shira, fue dando unos pasos hacia Lidia y Ealize, después se detuvo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" pregunto Ealize. "No, no es todo lo que tiene" dijo una voz infantil. Ealize y Lidia se dieron media vuelta y vieron a una niña con la piel totalmente blanca, ojos negros, cabello azul que tenia la altura a mitad de la espalda, y un vestido rojo que en la parte de abajo parecía quemado. La niña se empezó a reír, después su piel se empezó a agrietar y la niña (la cual su nombre era Sharon) se empezó a reír y se empezó a retorcer, su boca expulsaba una sustancia negra. La niña tomo de las muñecas a Lidia y a Ealize y ellas soltaron un grito de dolor cuando ella las toco. La obscuridad y el fuego hicieron desaparecer a las dos. Sharon volvió a su forma original y desato a Diego y a Shira.

"Me debes una, Shira" dijo Sharon. "Gracias, Sharon." agradeció Shira, Sharon miro a Diego y puso una tierna sonrisa. "Supongo que tu tienes que ser el elegido" dijo Sharon sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Elegido?" pregunto Diego sin saber el termino. "Bueno, cuando una mujer Metroide o Trocoide de la realeza se vuelve esposa de una persona a la que ama sus vidas se unen y crean vida, una luz, verdad o una esperanza. Y en su caso las crearon todas: Al tener a Rosalie dieron verdad; al nacer Sheik dieron vida; a nacer Alex dieron luz a la obscuridad; y al tener a Connor ustedes trajeron esperanza a los mundos." explico Sharon antes de continuar. "Al empezar su guerra no habrá un punto de retorno, pero ustedes crearon a los 4 salvadores y la quinta es Shira por que ella trae algo en su interior, fue gracias a los dones que Hela te entrego, Shira" "¿Que quieres decir, Sharon?" pregunto Shira algo confundida. "No te puedo decir nada mas, solo lo que acabas de oír" con eso Sharon se volvió una nube de mariposas negras y desapareció. Theresa apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Diego, Shira; una verdad se les acaba de ser revelada, y con eso dieron un paso mas en su camino al reinado."

"¿Que fue lo que dijo Sharon?" pregunto Shira aun confundida.

"Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, Shira" dijo Theresa antes de tomar la mano de Shira y envolverla con un pequeño trozo de tela. Theresa hizo que los dos aparecieran en la aldea de Mixan. Shira miro su mano vendada y la empezó a desenvolver su mano estaba el collar y el anillo de Mirari (la madre de Shira). Shira miro las dos cosas que recordaban su triste pasado. Ella cerro su mano con fuerza apretando su puño.

Ella corrió hasta la sala donde se encontraba Jasper asomado al balcón de una ventana fumando una pipa. Ella abrió la puerta con brusquedad y la cerro de un portazo. Jasper vio a su hija con los puños apretados y con una mirada enojada en su rostro, el rostro de Shira cambio de una mirada enojada a una mirada triste. Shira se puso de rodillas enfrente de su padre, el le toco el rostro para que ella pudiera levantar la vista. El vio su rostro cubierto por lagrimas.

"Dime...la...verdad, padre" ordeno ella cortando las palabras. "¿Sobre que?" pregunto el con una mirada curiosa en su rostro. "Tu sabes de que hablo... Jasper" ella dijo abriendo su mano y mostrando el anillo y el collar. El suspiro en su derrota y se sentó en una silla cercana.

"Todo comenzó cuando..."

* * *

**_Aquí_**_** termina mi capitulo, estoy en la boca del lobo, no he podido actualizar porque tengo otras 4 historias por actualizar . Los voy a dejar en suspenso para el próximo capitulo se les rebelara un secreto que no se pueden perder. Por favor comenten, eso me haría muy feliz **_


	13. Secretos

**_Aquí_**_** esta el capitulo de esta historia, ya estoy por terminar varias historias que tengo en proceso. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Por cierto unas personas me habían preguntado que como era Hela: ¿Han visto el vídeo de E.T de Katy Perry ft. Kanye West? Al ultimo sale Katy Perry con un tipo de armadura y una falda sesgada, así mas o menos es Hela o por si no saben como es la pondré en la foto de portada. **_

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy :D**_

* * *

_**El secreto de Hela y de Jade.**_

"Dime la verdad, Jasper" Shira ordeno.

"Bien, te la diré" Jasper respondió, se sentó en un sillón de la habitación al lado de Shira.

"Como sabes tu madre era una humana" "Si, lo supe cuando murió"

* * *

_Hela que en ese tiempo era la diosa de la Maternidad reinaba con su esposo Ahbram (se pronuncia Abram) quien era el dios máximo. Ellos gobernaban Metro. En ese tiempo los humanos podían relacionarse solo como amigos con los Metroides, los humanos podían ir y venir cuando quisieran. _

_Ese noche el cielo tronaba y la lluvia caía sin cesar. Hela y Ahbram dormían en su cama plácidamente, cuando Hela se despertó de golpe. Había oído algo, los chillidos de un bebe. Ella sacudió a su esposo y el se despertó con desanimo. _

_"¿Que pasa esta vez, Hela?" el pregunto._

_"Acabo de oír el llanto de un niño, y no esta muy lejos." ella respondió._

_"Tu encárgate de eso, después de todo los niños son tu obligación." el dijo antes de caer dormido otra vez. Hela suspiro y se levanto de la cama con su camisón de seda color oro, ella se puso una capucha de terciopelo roja y salio del castillo y camino hacia la puerta. En la puerta había una canasta con una bebe recién nacida. Ella dio una mirada piadosa a la niña y la levanto del suelo y se dirigió al castillo. _

_"Por favor, traedme un cunero para esta pobre niña que ha dormido en la tempestad." ella ordeno a las sirvientas. Las sirvientas trajeron un cunero _y unas sabanas blancas con encaje azul.

_Ella vio a la bebe que ahora dormía en el cunero. Hela oyó que la puerta se abrió detrás de ella, volteo a ver y vio a Ahbram. El se acerco al cunero y vio a la bebe, era una bebe pelirroja de ojos verdes. _

_"¿No es hermosa?" pregunto Hela._

_"Es muy bonita. ¿En realidad piensas adoptarla?" _

_"¿Por que no? Después de todo soy la diosa de la maternidad." ella respondió. _

_"Bien, ¿Y como piensas llamarla?" pregunto el cruzando sus brazos._

_"Sus ojos, tal vez la llame Jade Mirari y crecerá aquí en Metro y a pesar de ser una mortal encontrara un esposo digno de ella." ella decreto._

_21 años mas tarde..._

_La guerra se había declarado ante los humanos, todos se estaban preparando para pelear. _

_"Reúnan a cualquier anciano, hombre, joven y niño capaz de pelear" ordeno Ahbram a un grupo de guardias. "Padre, yo peleare" dijo Jade. "No, Jade, tu te quedaras aquí con tu madre" respondió el montándose en su caballo. Jade ahora con 21 años de edad fue hasta el palacio. Ella fue a su habitación y saco un de debajo de su cama una gran bulto envuelto en tela, ella lo desenvolvió y saco una espada con el filo dorado, y una ballesta de madera. Ella bajo al salón de entrenamiento y empezó a practicar sus movimientos con la espada. Jade escucho pisadas detrás de ella, reacciono y soltó un golpe con la espada a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella, era un muchacho, el bloqueo el impacto con una daga. _

_"Tienes mucha habilidad, para ser una mujer." el chico dijo. Ella retiro su espada y la guardo en su funda. Ella volvió a ver al chico que estaba frente a ella, era unos 10 centímetros más alto que ella, tenia el cabello obscuro, ojos azules y tatuajes tribales en los brazos. _

_"Perdona mis modales, soy Jasper Ashton White. Tu nombre es..." _

_"Jade Mirari." ella respondió de inmediato haciendo una corta reverencia._

_"Perdona la pregunta, pero. ¿Cómo es que una mujer como tu puede sostener una espada de ese tamaño? ¿Eres una guerrera?"_

_"El temor es el que me hace tomar esta espada, y soy la guerrera que necesita la gente de este lugar." respondió ella con un tono de determinación._

_"Si me permite preguntar. ¿A qué le tiene miedo?" el pregunto._

_"A las jaulas... a que mis ojos vean solo barrotes de acero en vez de luz, hasta que me acostumbre a la vista." respondió ella. Era una respuesta ilógica pero verdadera. El resto era historia. _

* * *

Shira ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

"Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso, pero algún día lo tenias que saber. Pero soy tu padre..."

"Tu no eres mi padre. Solo fuiste el hombre que me engendro. Un padre es el que cría y ama a un hijo. Yo jamas te vi mas que una vez al mes durante todos los días de mi vida. Cada mes una nueva batalla, te fuiste. Nunca te encargaste de mi o de Meleena. Nunca me enseñaste a pelear o a defenderme."

"¿Entonces dónde aprendiste a pelear y a defenderte?"

"En el mundo que tu me negaste a ver. El verdadero mundo del que provengo. Saker si fue un padre para mi"

Jasper le dio una bofetada a su hija. El retiro rápidamente su mano y la puso sobre su boca.

"Perdóname, Shira."

"No, tu perdóname a mi. Fui a donde mi egoísmo me llevaba" Shira se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Hey, espera. ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy con los gitanos. Necesito a más gente." ella respondió y salio de la habitación.

* * *

_**Mi capitulo del día de hoy esta aquí. Espero verlos en otra oportunidad, ya casi va a comenzar la guerra ;) **_


	14. Los Gitanos y las fusiones de los Dioses

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Estoy tan feliz, ayer iba al cine con mi hermano (íbamos a ver mi Villano Favorito 2) y ya no había boletos, entonces fuimos a una tienda de videojuegos mientras que mi mamá compraba zapatos. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos a esperarla cerca de las escaleras eléctricas. 5 minutos después Edgar Oceransky iba subiendo por las escaleras! Y nos acercamos y le preguntamos que si nos tomábamos una foto con el y dijo que si! Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que contar. ¿Y a ustedes como les fue en la semana?  
**_

* * *

_**Los Gitanos.**_

Shira salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Entro y vio a Sheik y a Rosalie leyendo.

"¿Sheik, puedes venir conmigo?" pregunto ella a su hijo.

"Si, claro, mamá. ¿Estoy en problemas?" el pregunto.

"No, mi amor. Necesito que vengas conmigo." ella aclaro. Sheik asintió y siguió a su madre.

Sheik se cambio de ropa y salio hacia donde su madre lo estaba esperando.

"¿No vamos a ir en las águilas?" pregunto el.

"No, cariño, vamos a caminar, el lugar al que vamos esta muy cerca." ella respondió.

Shira tomo de la mano a su hijo y empezaron a caminar. Una hora después Sheik estaba cansado, Shira tuvo que llevarlo en su espalda. Poco después vieron un campamento a lo lejos, habían llegado. Shira bajo a Sheik de su espalda y siguieron caminando.

Al llegar las personas se les quedaban viendo, pero Shira no le dio mucha importancia. Sheik veía a los lados preocupado pensando en que alguien los iba atacar en cualquier momento, pero las personas le sonreían al niño. El se sintió un poco más seguro así, le devolvió la sonrisa a la gente y siguió caminando con su madre.

_"Creo que esto es lo que sentía mi madre cuando era pequeña y todas las personas le saludaban." _ pensó el. Un hombre se acerco a Shira, tenia el pelo algo canoso y una pequeña barba, parecía un vagabundo.

"¿Dimitri?" pregunto Shira.

"¿Connor?" el hombre devolvió la pregunta.

"Si, soy yo." respondió Shira, Sheik miro con curiosidad a Dimitri y el lo volteo a ver y soltó una risa.

"¿Quien eres, muchachito?" el pregunto inclinándose a la altura de Sheik. Sheik se quedo congelado un momento y después pudo responder: "Me-Me llamo Sheik Bennett." el sacudió la cabeza y le extendió una mano a Dimitri en señal de saludo. Dimitri tomo la mano del niño y dijo: "Soy Dimitri Corrondel, mucho gusto en conocerte." el se levanto y miro a Shira. "¿Es tu hijo?" "Si." "Es la viva imagen tuya, son idénticos. Así lucias la primera vez que te vimos. Nunca pensé que una mercenaria se ablandara tanto de corazón que quisiera tener una familia. Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué viniste a nuestro campamento?"

"Necesito hablar con Curta o con Coss. ¿Puedo verlos?"

"Claro, solo sígueme." el respondió y empezó a caminar. Shira lo siguió hasta un portón de madera. El portón se abrió y dejo ver a una mujer con una falda larga color negra, una blusa de encaje blanca y un corsé amarillo; y a un hombre con una pipa en la boca que también parecía vagabundo.

"¿Quién eres tu, mujer?" pregunto el hombre.

"¿Coss?"

"Tu no eres Coss, yo soy Coss. La interrogante es: ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy Connor Thomson"

"No conozco ese nombre, así que largo."

"Shira White."

"Recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre, pero fue hace muchos años" dijo la mujer acomodándose el cabello. La mujer volteó a ver a Sheik y abrió la boca sorprendida, se levanto de su trono y se dirigió al niño. La mujer puso su mano en la mejilla del niño.

"¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?" la mujer pregunto.

"S-Sheik B-Bennett" el niño respondió con timidez. La mujer dejo al niño y se volvió a mirar a Shira. Shira saco su talismán y se lo mostró.

"Shira, eres tu." la mujer dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Shira asintió.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, mi vida?" pregunto Curta.

"Verán, Necesito su ayuda, mi mundo esta al borde de una guerra y una muy grande, así que por favor, Coss, Curta; necesito que me ayuden."

Coss se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos y habló: "Ya nos ayudaste una vez, ahora te ayudaremos a ti. ¿En dónde nos vemos?"

"En la aldea de los bandidos, ahí esta mi ejercito."

"Entonces iremos con nuestros hermanos, los bandidos de inmediato, llegaremos en unas horas." dijo Coss.

Los gitanos al oír eso, se pusieron a recoger sus cosas necesarias, tomaron sus carretas impulsadas por caballos y se fueron. Cuando un par de gitanos se ofrecieron a llevar a Shira y a Sheik en su carreta, ellos asintieron y subieron. En el trayecto Sheik se empezó a aburrir y desvió su mirada hacia una carreta vecina. Vio a una niña de 11 años, con piel ligeramente morena, ojos grises, pelo castaño claro. Sheik no podía dejar de verla, a pesar de ser una gitana estaba muy bien vestida, tenia puesto un vestido morado, con varios detalles con moños color blanco, y mangas bajas que terminaban en pico. La niña estaba tejiendo una especie de capa, ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, miro a Sheik y le dedico una sonrisa. El le devolvió la sonrisa he hizo señas con sus manos para que le dijera su nombre. La niña asintió y empezó a hacer señas, Sheik las entendió por el nombre de "Vanessa." El dijo con señas su nombre y la niña amplio su sonrisa como el hizo con sus manos una ilusión óptica de una mariposa que voló hasta el regazo de Vanessa. La niña hizo un gesto con la mano y Sheik asintió, ella volvió a su tejido y Sheik se volvió a mirar a su madre que le sonreía.

"¿Le vas a decir a papá?" Sheik pregunto. Shira negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

"No le diré nada." Shira susurro, Sheik asintió y se fue quedando dormido en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

Diego estaba recargado en el portón de madera que daba a la salida, no había señal de Shira ni de Sheik desde la mañana, Jasper le había dicho que el y Shira habían tenido un problema y ella se fue a ver a los gitanos muy enojada. Ellie vio a Diego y se acerco a el.

"Diego, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que los dos estarán muy bien." Ellie puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Jasper me dijo que se habían peleado, que estaba muy enojada como para hablar con el y cuando esta enojada pasa lo peor."

"Ya veras que vendrán, Shira es muy fuerte y Sheik puede utilizar sus poderes. No hay nada de que preocuparse." Ellie dijo. Diego suspiro en la derrota y le dio una sonrisa a Ellie.

"Tienes razón, creo que estoy exagerando." Ellie asintió antes de decir: "Bueno, te veré más tarde:" "Nos vemos." Diego respondió antes de que Ellie se fuera.

Después de unos minutos de estar recargado en el portón Diego empezó a distinguir varias siluetas a lo lejos, el pudo ver bien y vio carretas jaladas por caballos y en una carreta de enfrente venían Shira y Sheik. Shira y Sheik bajaron de la carreta y fueron hacia donde estaba Diego. Shira le dio un pequeño beso a Diego antes de ver a Mixan.

"¡Bienvenidos sean a La Aldea de los Bandidos, mis queridos hermanos: Los gitanos!" Mixan les dijo a los gitanos con una voz muy determinada. Curta y Coss se acercaron a Mixan. "Gracias por aceptarnos en su aldea, Mixan Mesin. Nuestro pueblo se lo agradece." dijo Curta. Mixan asintió antes de hablar: "Por favor, tomen la libertad de recorrer nuestra aldea."

Shira fue a saludar a sus hijos, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una hoguera. Diego y Shira se sentaron juntos, Rosalie se sentó al lado de Sigyn, y Connor, Sheik y Alex se sentaron juntos. El tiempo se detuvo menos para Diego, Shira, Connor, Alex, Sheik y , Rose y Sheik voltearon a ver a Alex.

"¿Qué? Yo no detuve el tiempo." Alex dijo levantando las manos.

"No, no fue el, niños." intervino Diego. Theresa apareció como solía hacer siempre. Rosalie saltó cuando ella apareció y calló de espaldas, se levanto rápidamente y volteo a ver a Theresa.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Rosalie pregunto sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa.

"Tranquila, pequeña princesa. Soy Theresa la consejera de tus padres." respondió ella. Los 4 hermanos se quedaron mudos del miedo mientras Theresa volvió a ver a Diego y a Shira.

"Mis reyes, dentro de dos días iniciara la batalla más grande de sus vidas. Tienen dos caminos escritos, solo pueden elegir uno. Su primera opción es dejar que sus hijos sean su salvación, nadie morirá solo los que están predestinados; esto consiste en que los 4 dioses se combinen con sus hijos. Su segunda opción es abrir Metro con los 4 libros y dejar la obscuridad entrar para poderla detener."

"¿Qué pasaría si elegimos la segunda opción?" preguntó Shira indispuesta a sacrificar a sus hijos. "Pasarían cosas horribles, si dejan que la obscuridad entre podrían detenerla o eso los mataría a todos, esa es la opción más difícil de todas." Diego y Shira intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y después Diego asintió en señal de aprobación.

"Elegiremos la primera opción." dijo Diego.

"Que así sea." Theresa asintió. Una nube de mariposas negras apareció revelando a Sharon la Diosa del infierno (que ahora era una copia de Connor), después humo empezó a salir del suelo revelando a Mishon el Dios de la muerte (que era una copia idéntica de Alex), luego un circulo de llamas revelo a Azul la diosa de los animales. (que era una copia de Rosalie) y Tanker, el Dios de las nubes hizo su aparición a través de una ráfaga de aire (copia de Sheik)

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntaron los 4 hermanos al unisono.

"Sharon."

"Mishon."

"Azul."

"Tanker."

"A sus servicio, príncipes." los 4 dioses dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de inclinarse ante ellos. Los niños se quedaron atónitos cuando los vieron levantarse de su reverencia.

"¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con lo que dicen sus padres?" pregunto Azul.

"¿Sobre que?" pregunto Alex.

Mishon suspiro antes de responder: "El trato consiste en fusionarnos con ustedes para que puedan ganar la batalla que se librara dentro de 2 días en Metro."

"Ustedes son...unos semidioses, para estar completos tienen que fusionarse con nosotros." completo Tanker.

"¿Entonces están dispuestos al sacrificio?" pregunto Theresa a los 4 niños. Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y después de un par de minutos de pensar los 4 asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Los 4 dioses se acercaron a los 4 hermanos, Azul con Rose, Sharon con Connor, Mishon con Alex y Tanker con Sheik. Los dioses abrazaron a su respectivo niño y lo abrazaron hasta combinarse en un solo cuerpo. Los Dioses ahora en el cuerpo de cada uno de los cuatro hermanos los habían vuelto más poderosos.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" preguntó Diego.

"Yo no me siento diferente." respondió Alex.

"Yo tampoco." Sheik dijo.

"El cambio se efectuara cuando llegue el momento." Theresa dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Esto hará que ganemos la guerra?" pregunto Connor.

"Es lo más probable, querida princesa." Theresa respondió.

"¿Cómo que es lo más probable?" Rosalie devolvió la pregunta.

"Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán. Ahora: Sin más que decir los veré cuando terminen su camino hacia el reinado, mis reyes." Theresa desapareció y con ella el tiempo volvió a la normalidad...

* * *

_**Ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero estoy muy ocupada por que la próxima semana regreso a la escuela, así que solo actualizare los fines de semana.**_

_**Ya faltan 3 capítulos para que se acabe la historia. Y eso me pone muy triste.**_

_**Bueno, en fin. Espero que les guste, por favor, pongan un comentario y agreguen a favoritos, yo los veo pronto. :)**_

_**Nota: Ustedes saben que me apoyaron desde el principio, así que les agradezco mucho por leer mis historias. Bueno es HORA DE METER TERROR A MI NOVIO! xD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey, hola otra vez. Aquí estoy con mi nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Lastima que ya casi estamos llegando al final y yo presiento que este capitulo estará muy corto. La canción de este capitulo sera: " The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey OST HD - 05: Misty Mountains Cold." **_

_**Aquí esta el Link: watch?v=iTKuWX7jH70**_

_**Que lo disfruten :D**_

* * *

_**Caminando a la guerra.**_

Raz estaba sentada en un tronco alrededor del fuego, Shira se acerco a ella. "¿Qué tienes, Razy?" Shira le pregunto a su llamada hermana. Raz solo dejo la mirada hacia en frente para ver a Silas jugando con Alex y con Sheik. Raz retiro la vista con un suspiro para encontrarse cara a cara con Shira.

"Ve."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No iré ahí!" Raz se negó.

"Atrévete...busca el amor." Shira suplico. Raz soltó un suspiro, se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Silas. Shira fue sorprendida por que alguien le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

"¿Quién soy?" una voz masculina pregunto desde atrás.

"Arthyom, se que eres tu." Shira se rió. Arthyom también se rió y se sentó al lado de Shira.

"¿Preparada para lo de mañana?" el pregunto. Shira soltó un suspiro antes de responder: "No lo se, estoy preparada. Pero siento que algo muy, muy malo va a pasar."

"Anda anímate, vamos a ganar te lo prometo."

Todos se acercaron al fuego y se sentaron alrededor de este.

_**(Pon la canción ahora, por favor)**_

_**Shira, Thom y Saker:**_

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

_**Todos: **_

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches biased with light.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Todos se alistaron para la batalla que venia. Salieron del campamento de los Bandidos armados. Shira iba en el frente montada sobre Jackes y Connor con ella. Rosalie iba en un águila con Sigyn, Alex y Sheik iban en otra águila. Diego iba al lado de Siraryh y de Buck y los demás los seguían. Mixan con su espada en la mano la enterró en el suelo causando que un portal hacia Metro se abriera. Todo el ejercito entro y vieron casas destruidas y varias personas echas piedra. Al llegar al campo de batalla vieron al ejercito de Skulled frente a ellos, sin duda eran más pero no sabían lo que tenían...

* * *

_**Aquí llegara el capitulo de hoy, perdonen por que para mi gusto es muy corto, pero el próximo sera mucho más largo (o al menos eso espero) Pero bueno, al manos voy a tener un poco más de tiempo para escribir. Bueno, **_**_cuídense. Nos vemos :D_**


	16. Solo necesita un toque humano

_**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, este es el capitulo de final de la historia :( y después el próximo capitulo sera el epilogo. Hoy habrá dos canciones yo les diré exactamente cuando ponerlas, así que es mejor que las vayan teniendo listas para oírlas. **_

_**La primera canción se llama: Sillent Hill Revelation - Soundtrack -#11 The Carousel/ Red Pyramid Battle.**_

_**Link: watch?v=HoRJoMr5hn8**_

_**La segunda canción se llama: Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn OST-Theme Song.**_

_**Link: watch?v=bZETswc9hbw**_

* * *

_**Solo necesita un toque humano.**_

_**(Pon la primera canción)**_ Los ejércitos se encontraron frente a frente en el campo de batalla, Diego, Shira, Mixan y Jasper se acercaron, al igual que Skulled, Jane y Sabbine.

"Shira, o debería decir: Hela." saludó Skulled.

"Thom." Shira dijo fríamente su nombre.

"¿O dimites o peleas?" Jane pregunto.

"Vamos a pelear hasta nuestro ultimo aliento con tal de que no gobiernes Metro como un tirano." Mixan dijo.

"Hermana, no me sorprende que te unieras a ellos después de que me echaras de tu aldea."

"Mataste a su esposo y a mucha gente inocente." Diego reclamo.

"Fueron sacrificios que debieron hacerse." Skulled dijo.

"¡Eso es mentira!" Mixan grito con rabia.

"Bien entonces mueran." Skulled chasqueó los dedos y Sabbine y Jane se convirtieron en lobos. Jasper, Mixan, Diego y Shira dieron varios pasos hacia atrás y se volvieron a caminar al ejercito.

Shira tomo aire lista para hablar:

"Amigos míos, hoy nos encontramos aquí para pelear. Solo quiero preguntarles una cosa: ¿Están dispuestos a ser esclavos de la obscuridad? ¿Están dispuestos a ver como el mundo cambia y se obscurece? Claro que no. A cada uno de ustedes les prometí algo...¡y este es el día en el que cumpliré sus promesas!" Shira grito con animo la ultima parte levantando su martillo. Todos gritaron y Shira sonrió.

"¿Sus ordenes, alteza?" pregunto Jasper.

"Piratas, disparen a discreción, me abriré paso hacía el castillo. Gitanos, combatan con lo que puedan, después van los mercenarios y los bandidos. ¿De acuerdo?" Shira pregunto y todos asintieron.

"Es hora de matar o morir." Sigyn le susurro a Rosalie, ella sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los Piratas prepararon sus rifles y dispararon. Varios Trocoides cayeron muertos por los disparos.

"Vamos, ¿Qué más tienes, Shira?" Skulled susurro para si mismo.

"¡Ataquen de frente!" Shira ordenó tomando más fuerte su martillo.

Todos avanzaron detrás de Shira y empezó la verdadera batalla. Más y más Trocoides cayeron. Shira ya había matado a 24 hombres de Skulled, Mixan hizo una seña a ella para que la siguiera al castillo.

"¡Saker, vamos!" Shira grito y Saker al oír la siguió. Los tres se abrieron paso hasta el castillo y Jane notó eso, se volvió a transformar en humana.

"¡Señor, Shira y Mixan se dirigen al castillo!" Jane grito a Skulled.

"No dejare que lleguen lejos. ¡Jane, Sabbine ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!" Skulled dijo y Sabbine y Jane sonrieron maliciosamente. Skulled corrió en dirección al castillo pisando le los talones a Shira, Mixan y Saker.

Jane y Sabbine gritaron lo más fuerte que pudieron causando una ola expansiva de viento. Varios cayeron a suelo inconscientes, Jane y Sabbine solo querían conseguir a las personas que Shira más amaba. Jane susurro algo para si misma (más o menos como un conjuro) y la mayoría de la gente se desmayo o calló muerta.

Diego, Connor, Alex, Sheik, Rosalie, Sigyn, Ellie, Manny, Sid, Morita, Crash, Eddie, Alice, Alexandra, Louis, Meel, Jasper, Kitana, Hannah, Silas, y Raz se empezaron a sentir mareados y cayeron al suelo casi inconscientes, sin poder moverse o hacer algo para defenderse.

"Señores, tomen a uno y llévenlos al castillo. Skulled tiene en mente algo especial para ellos." Sabbine ordeno a un grupo de hombres. Varios hombres los llevaron a cuestas en sus espaldas. Jane tenia cargando a Connor en sus brazos y Sabbine tenia a Sheik, todos corrieron hacia el castillo donde se libraría una batalla aun más grande que la anterior...una batalla de dioses.

* * *

Mientras Mixan, Saker, y Shira estaban dentro del castillo. Tenían que llegar rápido a la sala del trono para abrir el portal para Hela. Al llegar ahí Mixan abrió los 4 libros y ella y Shira empezaron a recitar un conjuro. Uno de los tronos se empezó a iluminar pero su brillo desapareció cuando un cuchillo estaba al borde de la garganta de Mixan.

"No te muevas, hermana, o morirás." Skulled advirtió. Shira se dio media vuelta y vio a Skulled sujetando a Mixan con un cuchillo en su garganta y con su mano libre apuntando hacia ella con una pistola antigua.

"¡Déjala en paz, Thomas! ¡Tu solo tienes que pelear conmigo!" Shira ordenó.

"No lo creo, Shira. Ustedes dos me ayudaran a abrir el portal hacia la gloria. Después tendré el placer de matarte a ti y a mi hermana." Skulled dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Y qué te hace creer que abriré el portal para ti?" Shira preguntó poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

"No lo se, déjame pensar... ¡Ah, ya se que! Muchachos." Skulled hizo una seña con la cabeza y varios hombres que traían a cuestas los cuerpos de las personas a las que ella amaba.

Los hombres los pusieron en el suelo, y sacaron sus armas.

"¿Ahora vas a abrir Metro?" preguntó Skulled.

"No." Shira respondió decidida.

"¿Entonces, quién sera el primero en morir?" preguntó Skulled apuntando sus arma hacía Kitana.

"No, tu no seras, niña. Sera ella." dijo el apuntando hacia Connor. Shira trato de hacer una mirada indiferente haciendo que Skulled cambiara de opinión, el sonrió y apunto a Saker.

"¿Sera el?" el preguntó.

"No habrás Metro, Shira. Deja que me maten." Saker agacho la cabeza. Shira ahora no podía.

"Abriré Metro." Shira dijo haciendo caso omiso a Saker. Skulled sonrió y dejo de apuntar a Saker.

"Hazlo entonces." Shira se acerco a los libros y empezó a recitar el mismo conjuro. Un circulo de luz se formo en el centro de la habitación.

"Entra en la luz, y déjame a mi y a mi familia en paz." Shira ordenó. Skulled sonrió y se acerco a la luz pero no paso nada.

"No esta funcionando." Jasper dijo para si mismo.

"¿Por qué no pasa nada, Shira?" Skulled pregunto a Shira con algo de enojo. Shira se acerco un poco hacia la luz y se quedo pensativa unos minutos.

"Solo necesita...un toque humano." Shira dijo. Y entro en la luz y desapareció.

Shira apareció en un lugar totalmente obscuro. Hela estaba frente a ella con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

"Hija, hermana...reflejo." Hela saludó.

"No soy nada tuyo." Shira respondió. Los ojos de Hela se tornaron obscuros y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

"¡Yo te di vida para que vivieras mi sueño! ¡Y por tu culpa ahora estamos en peligro!" Hela gritó.

"¿Dónde esta la llave? La necesito para salvar a mi padre." Shira explicó.

"¡El no es mi padre...ni el tuyo! El solo te cuido. Tu eres la única parte de mi que siente amor."

"¿No sientes nada?" Shira preguntó.

"Nada más que odio." Hela dijo.

"Dicen que eres un demonio."

"Tienen razón."

"Tu creaste esta pesadilla." Shira la acusó.

"Todos tienen una pesadilla diferente aquí..y soy yo. Algo tiene que sacrificarse."

"¡Vete al infierno!" Ella gritó con rabia.

"¿No lo ves? Aquí es el infierno...y tu no eres bienvenida. Es hora de que te destruya" Hela dijo tomando del cuello a Shira, haciendo que su piel se agrietara como la de un Trocoide.

"No puedes, Hela. Somos una misma." Shira se opuso y la abrazó.

"Es hora de recuperar lo que te di." Hela dijo abrazándola más fuerte. Shira soltó un grito de dolor.

"Somos una...de nuevo." Hela dijo. Las dos se unieron en un solo cuerpo. Shira tenia su pelo negro pero con un mechón plateado en el centro, sus ojos eran azules más luminosos y sus tatuajes eran lunas y espirales. Shira se examino así misma y vio que en su mano tenia un sello de metal. "Esta es la llave." Shira volvió a su verdadero mundo.

"Tienes el sello, dámelo." Skulled ordenó. Shira extendió y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de su acción.

"Tómalo, quiero ver quien eres en realidad." Shira dijo. El sello se torno de un color rojizo y Skulled todo la mano de Shira y vio como ella cambio el color de sus ojos y piel. Mientras que el no sufrió mayores cambios.

"Tu no eres Shira, tu eres Hela." Skulled dijo. El tomo su espada y la atravesó justo en el estomago.

"¡Mamá!" Connor, Alex, Sheik y Rosalie gritaron al mismo tiempo. Shira no perdía sangre ni nada de eso. Ella ataco a Skulled con su martillo, el tomo el martillo con fuerza bruta y lo arrebató de sus manos y la empujo fuertemente contra la pared.

"Yo dije una vez que una mujer no servia para dirigir un reino y no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Las mujeres solo sirven para nada, la mujeres que yo tengo a mi mando solo son sirvientas y damas débiles, incapaces de pelear." Skulled dijo. Jane al oír esto empezó a gruñir y se convirtió en lobo. Skulled la miro divertido cuando ella se fue tomando impulso para saltar sobre el, Skulled la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y ella cayó al suelo gimiendo.

"¿Lo ves?" El preguntó. Skulled tomo su arma antigua apunto de disparar. Saker se soltó del agarre de los hombres de Skulled y cubrió a Shira del disparo. Ella vio el cuerpo de la persona a la que llamo padre la mayoría de su vida, lo vio caer. Shira tomo su espada y atravesó a Skulled justo en el corazón. El calló sin vida. Sus ojos volvieron a su color de siempre al igual que su piel.

"Saker." Shira se puso de rodillas y sintió como el tiempo que se detenía, solo para ella y Saker. Lo había hecho Alex, el había detenido el tiempo para su madre y para Saker.

"Shira. ¿Recuerdas que decías cuando te entrenaba cuando eras una criatura inocente?" el preguntó.

"Enséñame a ser una heroína." ella respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Un día te dije que me sentiría aun más orgulloso de lo que ya estaba de ti, y ese día es hoy." Saker dijo.

"Saker, yo..."

"Shira, hija mía. Es hora de que me vaya, veo el cielo y es luz. Te amo, Shira." Saker dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

"Saker." Shira empezó a llorar. Y varios recuerdos empezaron a surgir en su cabeza, pero hubo uno en especial...

* * *

_"Saker, no puedo dormir." Shira se levantó de la cama._

_"¿Por qué? ¿Las pesadillas regresaron?" Saker pregunto y Shira asintió. _

_"Oye, mañana es tu cumpleaños. Y te voy a regalar algo..." el dijo. _

_"Cuando era pequeño nuestra madre nos cantaba a mi y a mi hermano una canción llamada "Que se detenga el tiempo." Te la cantare a ti para que puedas dormir." Saker dijo con cariño. Shira sonrió y volvió a la cama, le encantaba que Saker la mimara como si fuera una niña de 5 años. _

_Yo quiero hacer que se detenga el tiempo  
En cada despedida, en ese beso que me das.  
Llenarme el alma con tu dulce aliento,  
Pensar que es sólo un sueño del que voy a despertar.  
Que al terminar la noche y el silencio  
Soñando el mismo sueño, entre mis brazos vas a estar._

_Y te diré: "Levántate,_  
_que ya han pasado de las 6"_  
_Que mientras te bañas, haré_  
_Un pan tostado y un café_

_Y te llevaré, corriéndote_  
_"Ya se hizo tarde, no lo ves?"_  
_Y cuándo estés entre los muros del colegio escribiré_  
_Una canción que diga cuánto te extrañé._

_Yo quiero hacer que se detenga el tiempo,_  
_Robarme esa sonrisa que me das en el portal._  
_Llevarme tu perfume entre mis dedos_  
_Tatuarme las caricias que me das al despertar._

_Y te diré: "Levántate,_  
_que ya han pasado de las 6"_  
_Que mientras te bañas, haré_  
_Un pan tostado y un café_

_Y te llevaré, corriéndote_  
_"Ya se hizo tarde, no lo ves?"_  
_Y cuándo estés entre los muros del colegio escribiré_  
_Una canción que diga cuánto te extrañé_

_Y te diré: "Levántate,_  
_que ya han pasado de las 6"_  
_Que mientras te bañas, haré_  
_Un pan tostado y un café_

_Y te llevaré, corriéndote_  
_"Ya se hizo tarde, no lo ves?"_  
_Y cuándo estés entre los muros del colegio escribiré_  
_Una canción que diga cuánto te extrañé._

* * *

"Yo también te amo, Saker. Más que a mi propia vida." Shira susurró y sintió como el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Un par de brazos la rodearon con cariño.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste, Alex." Shira agradeció a su hijo que la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella era ahora la reina.

* * *

_**Aquí esta mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Me divertí mucho escribiendo. Bueno mañana escribiré el epilogo y tal vez pasado mañana salga a la luz. **_

_**Bueno espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos. **_


	17. El Final

_**Ok, esta es Esparta! (Estoy loca .-.) Este es el ultimo capitulo oficial de esta historia, pero me divirtió haberla escrito y ahora puedo descansar un poco y continuar mis demás historias con calma. **_

_**Bueno, al final daré mis agradecimientos. Espero que les guste. **_

* * *

_**Epilogo.**_

Meleena pateó la espada de su hermana que había caído al suelo, Shira la tomó y miro a su hermana haciendo una reverencia hacia ella. Shira se volvió a mirar a su hijo que aun la abrazaba, ella le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, tomó su espada y se levantó del suelo. Shira camino hasta donde seguía la luz y enterró la espada en el suelo.

El castillo regresó a su gloria original, al igual que la ciudad entera. Las personas petrificadas eran de carne y hueso a hora, las casas destrozadas ahora estaban bien edificadas.

Diego asomó la cabeza por el balcón y vio a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Sabbine ayudo a levantar a Jane. Y los dos se acercaron a Shira.

"Su Alteza, esperó que perdone nuestras acciones en contra suya." Sabbine dijo.

"Gracias, por habernos liberado." Jane dijo antes de que ella y Sabbine hicieran una reverencia.

"Quedan perdonados." Shira les sonrió.

"Bueno ahora eres la Reina. ¿Qué planeas hacer primero?" Ellie preguntó.

"Primero que nada cumplir mis promesas."

El tiempo se detuvo para todos menos para Diego y Shira, Theresa apareció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Hoy ha sido un día transcendental. Hoy han completado su Camino Hacia el Reinado." Theresa dijo.

"¿No vas a predecir nuestro futuro?" Diego preguntó pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Shira.

"Eso lo decidirán ustedes por ahora." Theresa dijo.

"¿Qué pasara con todos nosotros?" Shira preguntó.

"No se preocupe por eso." Theresa la tranquilizó.

"Ahora, mis reyes, es hora de avanzar a su coronación." Theresa dijo. Diego y Shira cayeron dormidos y poco después despertaron juntos en una cama con sabanas blancas.

"Despierten, mis reyes." Una sirvienta castaña dijo. "Hoy es su día."

Diego y Shira se levantaron de inmediato de la cama y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la sirvienta. La castaña abrió el ropero y sacó un vestido negro con cauda. _**(similar al que Avril Lavigne usa en su vídeo Underground.)** _Shira se vistió cuando la sirvienta dejó la habitación.

"Te ves hermosa, amor." Diego le susurró al oído mientras rodeaba sus brazos sobre su delgada cintura.

"Estoy algo nerviosa." Shira dijo mordiéndose el labio. "Tranquila, lo harás bien."

"Eso espero." Shira respondió mientras ataba la ultima cuerda de su corsé. "Me gustaría que Saker estuviera aquí." Shira dijo con tristeza. "El estaría orgulloso de verte ahora, recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti." Diego dijo antes de besar sus labios color carmín.

"Shira, ya es hora." la voz de Mixan se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Diego y Shira rompieron su beso y se miraron a los ojos. "Suerte." Ella se mordió el labio y abrazó a su esposo. Ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón principal donde todas las personas que la habían ayudado estaban esperando por ella. Shira caminó por el corredor hasta llegar al balcón, sus hijos le dieron unas grandes sonrisas, ella las devolvió y siguió caminando. Ella miró a Arthyom y a Kaneck, Kaneck se inclinó ante ella como muestra de respeto mientras que Arthyom le dio un guiño juguetón. Más adelante estaban Curta y Coss y ellos se inclinaron. Mixan estaba en la puerta esperándola. Shira caminó hacia ella, y Mixan puso una mano en su pecho e inclinó la cabeza. Shira le sonrió con una expresión de agradecimiento. Shira caminó con la frente en alto hasta el balcón, donde todos estaban esperando la. Jasper con una corona en su mano esperó a que Shira estuviera a la vista de todos los habitantes de Metro.

Jasper alzó la corona para que todo el mundo la viera y la colocó en la cabeza de su hija.

"¡Larga vida a la Reina, Shira White!" Jasper gritó, y todos aplaudieron y gritaron de alegría.

"Ciudadanos de Metro, la primera vez que me vieron pisar este lugar era una niña. Ahora que los años han pasado, soy la mujer que todos desasearon ver. Su Reina. Hoy me presentó ante ustedes, no solo como una Monarca, si no como una mujer y una madre. Espero ser la Reina que ustedes necesitan. Les prometo que mientras yo viva La Obscuridad no entrara aquí. _Toch Methamorfosurk arac Metro!_" Shira gritó la ultima parte. La cual significaba "Viva Metro, Ciudad Sagrada." Todos aplaudieron.

Shira caminó por los pasillos del castillo recibiendo varios elogios. Ella se dirigió a los jardines ya que Thom, Arthyom y Diego le tenían una sorpresa. Ella a punto de salir del castillo a los jardines pero Diego la sorprendió tapándole los ojos.

"No vas a ver tu sorpresa. Cierra los ojos yo te guiare." El le susurró con cariño. Shira asintió y dejo que Diego la guiara. Después de unos minutos de caminar a ciegas Shira abrió los ojos y casi se pone a llorar cuando ció su regalo, una estatua de Saker.

"A Saker le gustaba ser alto y de piedra." Arthyom se rió.

"Cállate, Arthyom...Esto es maravilloso." Shira dijo con alegría.

"Es un regalo." Thom, Diego y Arthyom dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Muchas gracias, le hubiera gustado presenciar este día."

"No hay de que, hermosa." Diego la abrazó.

"Bueno, mi reina. Es hora de que volvamos al campamento a preparar nuestras cosas." Thom dijo.

"Te veremos dentro de unos días." Arthyom se despidió. Thom y Arthyom se retiraron del castillo, solo dejando a los sirvientes y a las familias que vivirían ahí.

Shira y Diego gobernaron con justicia y mano dura. Sin guerras por varios años. Justo al cumplir los 18 años Rose se casó con Sigyn dando unidad a dos reinos. Sheik al cumplir los 25 pidió la mano de Vanessa. Alex viajó por todo el mundo desde que tenia 15 años, y al regresar a Metro cuando tenia 23 años tenia una bella esposa, nada mas ni nada menos que la hija de Mary Read, Ealize Read, y un hijo por nacer. Mientras que al ultimo estuvo Connor quien se casó con un soldado metroide de nombre Benjamin Finn. Y lo que pasa después se borró en el pasado...

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el final de mi historia, me divertí mucho, espero que les haya gustado. De verdad les agradezco a todos los que pusieron favoritos o alertas y a los que pusieron comentarios, en verdad significa mucho para mi. Bueno, nos vemos en mi próxima historia. Los veo dentro de un tiempo :D**_


End file.
